The X Chronicles: The Arrival of Weapon X
by Weapon-X13
Summary: Kim Springfield, the most powerful mutant, comes to live in the X-Mansion. While there, she falls in love with Wolverine. Told mainly through Kim's p.o.v., occasionally through Wolverine's. Some cursing. Based mostly on the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kim's P.O.V.

"Aw, hey Jason, don't run away! We're not done with'cha yet!" Jason tried to run, but it was too late. He was surrounded by the college bullies, Bobby, Mark, Josh, Chris, and Adam.

"Leave 'em alone Bobby." I said. I'm 24 years old. I go to a state university, and I live with my family. Jason, the kid getting beat up, was a life long friend.

"What'ca say, Kim?" Bobby sneered.

"I said, leave. Him. Alone." I annunciated clearly. Bobby laughed.

"And if I don't?" Jason had tried to sneak off, but Bobby was too quick. In one swift motion, he grabbed Jason's collar, swung him around, and punched him square in the nose. There was a sickening crack and a yelp from Jason. Jason's nose began to bleed. My face became beet red.

"Don't. You. DARE!" I screamed at Bobby and pulled my fist back, ready to punch. I heard an odd metallic sound and a dull pain in my knuckles that subsided quickly. Bobby turned pale, screamed, and they all ran. I turned toward my fist, and my nose brushed against cool metal. 2 feet of claws had come out of my knuckles. Ah crap. I turned to Jason.

"Get away from me you, you freak!" He yelled before I could say a word. I felt hot tears coming to my eyes, so I turned and ran home, as fast as I can. Apparently, I had forgotten to pull in my claws, because every time I pumped my arms I felt them scrape my legs. While I did this long, boring run, I'll explain why I have metal claws coming out of my knuckles.

When I was 7 years old, I had been hiking through the woods, alone. Why I was hiking alone, I have no clue. I guess I was just incredibly stupid back then. I heard this noise coming from my left, and then this wolf just launched itself at me. I screamed, and when I put my arms out to defend myself (once more, why I stuck them straight ahead I have no clue. I guess I had a plan), bony claws came out of my knuckles, which sank deep into its chest, killing it. I've never told anyone. The reason they're metal now would take a while to explain, and I hate reliving it. So, I'm a mutant.

I got to my house, and ran in screaming, "Mom! Dad!" I don't know why I did, but I was so scared that I had exposed myself, that I wanted to tell them. My red-haired mom, silver-haired dad, black-haired brother, and Angelina Jolie look-alike sister ran into the room, but stopped immediately when they saw me. I turned to the hall mirror, and was pretty freaked out myself. Two holes were ripped in the side of my jeans, and along with the blood were small specks of silvery sparkles. My claws were tipped with blood from my legs, and my shoulder-length black hair was sticking out wildly. The one large, round, silver ring I wore on my middle finger had blood smeared on it. My eyes were glowing a soft white. They glow like that because of my powers. Weird, I know, but I'm just a weird person.

I saw the red spots on my cheek bones and arms from _the incident._ I also saw the long, red claw marks that had been left behind also from _the incident. _My brother, Matt, yelled for his brown-haired wife, Hannah, not to come in, but she did anyway with my 10 year old nephew Collin at her side, and right away I knew she wished she hadn't come in. She froze and tried to grab Collin, but he ran forward to me. Pushing his too-long light-brown bangs out of his steely gray eyes, he poked one of my claws and stared up at me, tears about to spill out of his eyes.

"What happened to you Kimmy?" Collin whispered. My heart ached at his words. Collin slowly backed away to stand by his mother. My dad had a look of disappointment in his eyes. I didn't understand that. Why was he _disappointed _in me for being a mutant? The X gene comes from males anyway, so maybe _he _should be disappointed with himself, not _me_.That's when I remembered that his father had been killed by a mutant. That's why he was so mad. He'll probably call the police on me. Crap. Oh well. I turned my attention to my other family members. My mom was dumbstruck, unwilling to move. Hannah had a look of pity in her eyes. She had this weird way of knowing what we felt. Just like Jasper. I thought she was a mutant, but she's still easily surprised. But hey, any mutant would be surprised to see someone with claws coming out of their knuckles, so I guess I can't talk. I know I could have just read her mind to figure out whether she was a mutant or not, but come on. That would be an invasion of privacy. My brother and sister were inching toward me. I ran to my room, and pulled out the black water proof backpack from my closet. I packed clothes, my phone and charger, and all the money in my wallet. I pulled on a hat and sunglasses. I knew I'd be on the run for a while. I could even hear my dad calling the police on me, his own daughter.

I ran past my brother and sister who were about to charge into my room, sprinted toward the kitchen, and grabbed water bottles which I throw into my backpack. I ran out the door, yelling my goodbyes, sorries, and 'Don't judge me's. After about three minutes I looked down at where my leg wound should have been, but all I saw was the very last small scrape of it fading away. How did I heal that fast, you may ask? Another power of mine is that I heal faster than anyone else. I stopped, and heard panting behind me. I turned to see my brother and sister behind me, doubled over and wheezing.

"How did you…?"

"Kimmy, we're mutants too, so is Hannah. We think Collin is too, because yesterday I'm pretty sure I saw him throw a spoon at me with his mind." He smiled and chuckled, and I couldn't help but crack a smile my self at my goofy brother.

"How long have you been one, Kim?" Kristen asked.

"Since I was seven," I sighed.

"Don't hate your powers, Kim," Matt said.

"I don't, but I kinda want to when they make Dad _call the cops on me._"

"Well, where ever you're going, let us go with you." Matt had the firm look on his face he always has when he was either trying to boss me around or figure out a big word. Kristen had her arms crossed firmly and was nodding fiercely when Matt spoke, making her look like a toddler.

"Wait, what're your powers?" I questioned warily. Matt smiled and teleported in circles around me. Kristen stared at the ground and where she has stared out came a huge tree and flowers. So, Matt was a teleporter and Kristen a nature-person. Fun.

"Hannah can sense emotions." Matt added.

"Why didn't you guys ever tell me?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kristen countered. "What're your powers?" she added softly. I lifted myself off the ground using my mind, and then made a flame appear in the palm of my hand. So yeah, I can do a lot of powers. I'm like the monster mutant of all time. I repeated that to my siblings.

"Holy cow…" Kristen started.

"Matt." I turned to him." "Go back. Run in screaming Kris was a mutant too and that you got scared so you came back home. I don't know, do something ridiculous, they'll believe you. I know Kris won't leave me, but you have to, because you have a family. Can I have your money?" They both handed me their money to put in my backpack.

"Bye Matt." My sister and I hugged him, hard. He ran off, and we hear police sirens screaming.

"What're the odds of us out running the police?"

"I'm scared." I choked out.

"It's ok. I'll be right here the whole time." And we were off. My chest heaved heavily as we run across the barren, cold landscape.

Kristen and I didn't stop until it was well after nightfall. The only place that seemed to be open in the town we ended up in was a small gas station. Kristen nodded and, breathing heavily, we pulled our hoods up over our heads before heading into the small building.

While we gathered some new water bottles and food, I noticed a tall, burly man staring at me with interest. He looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger. He has the same short brown hair, and definitely the same or even more amount of muscles. I pulled my hood down lower over my eyes and continued on gathering. When we had paid and left the store, the burly man followed us. He had put two fingers up to his ear, which I realized held a small ear piece in it, and was muttering into it. It sounded like he is describing something.

"That man that's following us…I'm going to reach into his mind…pull me if I start to run into something…" Kristen nodded and I pushed into Burly Man's mind.

_I can't believe it's really her…_ "Yes, she's here, at…" _Where's a stupid sign with the name of this place? Hmm…nope…nope…ah ha! There! _"At Lofland City. Yes, I'm sure…really? He's been here before...Okay; I'll keep on their tail." _This is big. Char…he would have been proud of me._

"Arnold Schwarzenegger called for backup. We have to get out of here, _now_." Kristen nodded once more and we started slowly picking up our pace. Burly Man continued to follow us; it was like the guy has nothing better to do with his life. Nothing happened to us until the lights of Lofland City were no longer visible.

I heard a _whoosh_ in the trees that didn't belong, and seconds later I saw a pair of eyes in the bushes.

"Take cover!" I yelled to Kristen. I ran for the trees, claws extended fully and roaring. The pair of eyes lunged back, and metal struck metal.

I looked up to see an attractive, muscle-y man staring back down at me. His black hair stood up in small, almost not really there points at the sides of the top of his head, reminding me strongly of wolf ears. It looked as if his hair had naturally molded that way. He has a scruff of a beard and huge sideburns. He was incredibly familiar; I just _knew _that I'd met him before. His eyes softened when he looks at me, and I slowly lowered my claws.

I heard a scream and turned to see my sister be tackled by Burly Man.

"No!" I yelled. I turned to see the man about to strike again, and I used my mind to shoot up into the air. Right when I thought I was safe, an unnatural gust of wind began swirling around me. The wind got so rough it made me lose focus on staying upright and made me fall back down to earth. I readied myself to fall. Right as I was about to hit the ground I phased through it so I fell a little bit under the earth, then popped back up. I looked around me to see 6 mutants in matching suits.

It was too dark to see some things, but I did what I could. A small girl was dragging my unconscious sister to a jet. There was an African American woman with long silver hair whose white eyes are fading back to brown. There was a tall man looking to be about 25 with huge white angel wings protruding from his back. There was another boy my age with brown hair like Burly Man's only longer, and as I glanced his body seems to ice over.

These were the fabled X-Men, though I only knew the names of the man with wings (Angel) and one of them was Ice Dude or something. But I didn't know what they wanted with me or why they had to knock out my sister, so I wasn't going down without a fight.

I aimed for Ice Dude first. Flames burst to life in my palms and I threw them at him. The fire seemed to grow larger and larger as it raced toward him. He put up his forearm and the flames that contacted the ice there melted, but it was quickly replaced. But not before I saw that his sleeve has been burned and his skin scarred.

The girl came charging at me. I jump forward over her and somersaulted, but I brought my feet down hard on her back. My legs turned to iron right before I landed on her back, causing the impact to be worse. She collapses with a loud, "Oof!", and Ice Dude screamed, "No!" Wolf charged for me again, but as he was about to tackle me I teleported so that I appeared right behind him. I lurched for his ankles and grabbed them, making him fall flat. As I kicked Wolf quickly in the side twice, (and heard the sickening crack of ribs breaking, and to my horror enjoy the sound) I saw Angel flying high up above and ready to dive, so I shot up to him.

I punched him square in the jaw and he kicked me hard in the stomach. I flew backwards then shot straight at him, and landed a flurry of punches on to his bare stomach. He started to falter and cough harshly, so I flipped backwards and kicked him under the chin. I heard a sickening crunch and know he's bit through his tongue. Blood gushed out of his mouth. He fainted and fell back towards the earth, where I heard the tiny girl scream in terror. A fiery feeling washed over me, and I started to ready my flames, but stopped myself. I was getting out of control. I wasn't aiming to kill; I was just trying to escape. So I shot down and grabbed him under his arms. As we sank to the earth I started thinking _Please let his tongue heal. Please let it heal. It'd be really gross if he opened his mouth and his tongue just plopped onto the ground._ I shuddered. I realized two things at once: he had suddenly quit bleeding and the ground had come up quickly. I landed and quickly laid him on the ground. I looked up to see who I needed to get next.

White Hair's eyes were glowing white again. Wolf and Tiny Girl were slowly regaining consciousness, moaning. Ice Dude and Burly Man were charging me. I yelped and ducked at the last minute, making them crash into each other. I ran forward but a fierce wind blew me back. I was blown straight back into Wolf. I drew my claws and he got his weird metal back out and starts parrying. At one point his metal (knives?) scraped my forehead, leaving long, gashing marks, not quite unlike the marks on my arm. I yelped and White Hair screeched, "Careful!" I tilted my head to the side, making my neck pop, and I felt the gashes heal.

"What do you want with me?" I yelled at him.

"To take you somewhere safe," Tiny Girl squeaked.

"Why?" I asked, taking all my attention away from Wolf, which was incredibly dense on my part.

"Because if we don't, the bad guys will get you," Ice Dude said, helping Tiny Girl get back on her feet. In the corner of my eye, I saw one of the X-Men approaching me, but it didn't register in my mind.

"You guys seem more like the-." But I never got to finish my sentence, because Burly Man hit me over the head with something steely, and right before I passed out, Wolf said, "See you when you wake up, sweetheart."

Logan's P.O.V.

"All right. Tin Man, you take her back to the jet. Half-pint, you're fine. Walk faster. Frosty, help get Pigeon over there into the jet. Sunshine, get the jet ready. Let's move!" I yelled. Everyone paused for a moment trying to figure out which name was theirs, then followed my orders. As Tin Man/Piotr/Colossus slowly lumbered over to where the girl on the ground and I were, I studied her features. She looked like a punk. She was extremely pale. Her black top was dirty and ripped, and so were her jeans. Her huge ring was covered in dried blood. But what was really interesting was her arms and face. On her arms were three long, red scratch scars that looked familiar. There were claw scars on her face. But when her eyes were open, I knew those things shone bright white. She was really quite odd.

"A punk. Hot." I looked up to see Tin Man/Piotr/Colossus grinning goofily at me. I growled at him.

"Hey. Whoa. Sorry Logan. Don't go all wolverine on me," Colossus said, putting his hands up defensively. He picked up the punk and carried her off. I will agree with one thing Colossus said. She was hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kim's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I was in a small bedroom. The walls were dark blue and the bed comforter and sheets match the wall. The door was to the left of the bed and there was a closet and bathroom to my right. I saw my backpack in the corner of the open closet door, where all the clothes I had packed were hung up neatly. There was a small bed-side table by the bed where my phone is charging. I went into the closet and changed out of my pajamas (the fact I'm in them freaks me out. I know I never changed. Don't you hate when you go to sleep in one thing and wake up in another? Because then all the possibilities start running through your head and…ugh. It's just awful) and into a pair of jeans and a purple tank top. I looked at my phone clock. 5:30 PM. Man, when I'm tired I can sleep GOOD. After stuffing my iPhone into my back pocket, I walked out the door.

"Kristen? Kris?" I called out. I walked down the hall to where an open door stood. I poked my head in and saw some teenagers filing out.

"Uh, hello?" I said to the African American woman. It was White Hair from last night. She smiled at me.

"Hello Kimberly. Welcome to Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, or the X-Mansion for short. Here is a refuge for mutants just like you and I. My name is Ororo Munroe, but most people call me Storm," White Hair/Storm said.

"Nice to meet you too, Ororo Munroe/Storm. Where's my sister? Who were those people that shot me? Why do they call you Storm?"

"Hey Kim!" Kristen said cheerfully as she skipped in. She saw a wilting flower over on the window sill and, using her powers, made it healthy.

"I am called Storm for my ability to control the weather. The people that helped me capture you are coming as we speak," Storm said. A group of 4 mutants came in. "These are Piotr Rasputin, commonly known as Colossus (Burly Man from last night) who can cover his body in steel; Warren Worthington, sometimes called Angel (a Caucasian man with blond hair and white, angel wings); Kitty Pryde, who is sometimes but not often called Shadow Cat (Tiny Girl was also Caucasian with brown hair up in a tight bun) who can phase through matter; Bobby Drake isn't around at the moment, I can introduce you to him later; and…have any of you seen Logan?"

"Right here." A man with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth came in. It was Wolf from last night. He's even more attractive in the light. Other than what I had explained last night, he also had a scruff of a beard and huge side burns.

"This is…" Storm started.

"Logan. My name's Logan. I'm also called Wolverine, but I would rather you call me Logan, unlike sunshine and Tin Man over here." Storm and Colossus rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Logan is special. Because of his secondary ability to heal quickly, his organs never wear out, so he, according to what we have gathered from government files, has lived through and fought in every war. Sadly, that is all we know about Logan's previous life, for eleven years ago he lost his memories." Storm explained to me. Wow, so Logan was hundreds of years old, but I guess it doesn't really matter. Hey, Bella married Edward when he was hundreds of years old and only looked 17. I mentally shook myself. What was I thinking about that for?

"Excuse me for asking, but who is Charles Xavier?" I asked. Everyone in the room immediately silenced, and began to look around uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. If it's something personal…" I started, feeling foolish.

"No, no it's ok." Storm said, but wouldn't answer my question still.

"A year ago Charles was killed by someone we all knew. She wasn't in her right state of mind, but it still hit all of us hard. We lost another one of our guys to her too." Logan told me. Who ever the girl was that had killed Charles and the other guy was really bugging Logan. I reached into his mind and found out the girl was Dr. Jean Grey and the guy she killed was Scott Summers. Jean and Scott had been married, but she had had an affair with Logan. The silence settled back over, so I decided it was time to leave.

"Thanks for introducing me to everyone and giving my sister and I a place to stay." I said to Storm. She smiled and nodded. I turned and walked out of the room. As I wandered aimlessly, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and ended up face to face with Logan.

"I can tell you still have questions. Maybe I can help." He smiled brightly at me. He led me to the kitchen and headed over to the fridge. He pulled out a beer and turned to me.

"You want one?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? Beer tastes awful."

"Suit yourself," Logan said. He put out his cigarette and threw it in the trash. I sat down at the counter and Logan leaned against it from his side.

"So, what are your powers Logan? Why do they call you Wolverine?" I asked.

"They call me Wolverine because of these shiny babies." He laid one of his arms down on the counter and out of his knuckles came 3, razor-sharp, shiny, metallic claws.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Logan joked. He lifted his arm off the table and blew on the tips of his claws. I giggled into my palm.

"My only other power is that I can heal quickly, as you know." Logan explained. I stared at his claws and shivered. Something about his claws was familiar, like from a forgotten memory. They brought back a memory of pain. Awful suffering and pain.

"Are you cold?" Logan asked. He slid off his black leather jacket and handed it to me. I pulled it on, and it smelled good. Real good. It had a warm, woodsy smell.

"So, what're your powers? I mean, I've already seen that you can teleport and fly, but is there anything else? Like, do you have some uncanny mastery with knives, 'cause you were pretty fierce with them last night," Logan asked.

"Yeah." I made everything in the kitchen that wasn't bolted to the ground or wall levitate up then back to the floor. I made a small ball of flame appear between us then disappear. And then, finally, I pulled out my claws, which caught the glint of the fluorescent light bulbs. Logan started looking worried.

"They used to be very sickly and bony, but now…" I started.

"Come on." Logan cut me off.

"Where are we going?" I asked worriedly as he grabbed my arm and pulled me off.

"The lab. Were you ever captured and sent to an island for 'medical treatment'?"

"Yes," I said shakily.

"What did they do to you?"

"How would you know about the island when you lost your memories?" I asked.

"Charles. Now answer the question!"

"This man, Stryker, he did many experiments on me. One day, when he thought he had knocked me out, I heard him saying stuff like 'first subject ran' and 'think she can stand it'. They strapped me to an operation table that put me under water. Then they injected this weird stuff, it looked like liquid rock. They used drills to put it in. It hurt me bad. Real bad." I pointed to my cheek bones and the insides of my arms, which had red spots from the drills. He cursed under his breath.

"How did you escape?"

"Well, one day, I was sitting in my cell with a blind boy comforting him; he looked a lot like Scott. When Emma's sister, Kayla, came in with this man…" I trailed off as everything dawned on me.

"What is it Kim? You must tell me." He stepped in front of me so I had to look straight at him.

"How can you not remember Logan?" I asked.

"What did I do?"

"Of course you don't remember, after…"

"Kim, what happened?"

"Well, you came running in with Emma's sister and you set us all free. I ran up and said thank you and hugged you hard, then went back and got Scott. I gave him to Emma to handle then ran after you and Kayla. You fought this awful guy with a man I suspected to be your brother, and then you were going to take Kayla back to shore for medical treatment. You got shot in the head and lost your memories. Oh, and you had this girlfriend, Kayla." I recalled bitterly. I stopped running, which jerked him to an immediate stop. I had this odd feeling that made me think I could give him back every memory. I leaned forward to touch his forehead.

"What're you doing?" Logan asked, jerking back.

"Shut up, I'm trying to help." I leaned forward and touched his forehead, then closed my eyes, willing back his memories. Then, we both were thrown into them.

There were flashes of memories past, some with phrases that stuck out, like "we're brothers now Jimmy. Brothers stick up for each other," and "I'm through Stryker!" We saw an old couple giving him a motorcycle and clothes, and then we saw a prolonged memory.

It was a dimly lit hall of cells. There were many mutants chained and fighting to be free. Then there was me. I was 14 years old. I was hugging a sobbing Scott that was saying, "Where are we? Why am I here?" Through my tears I tried to tell him what was going on. Then everyone stopped talking and fighting. Logan looked from side to side, and then extended his claws. He put them to his sides and ran down the hall, his claws striking every box on our cells that would now set us free. I saw me coming running at him and hugged him hard, and whispered, "Thank you." I ran back to my cell and got Scott. The memory faded out and a new prolonged one came.

We were in the wilderness, and Logan was on his knees, holding the limp body of a woman covered in blood.

"CREED!" Logan screamed. The memory faded away.

We were now inside a lab, and Logan was on his knees in-between Stryker and Kayla.

"It was all…a lie," Kayla said.

"Well, it was real for me," Logan snapped back. Stryker smirked evilly. This memory faded out and a new one replaced it. Even though Logan remembered this one still, it came to us anyway.

It was in the observation room of the X-Mansion, and Jean Grey was lying on one of the tables. Logan was standing over her looking down at her, and reached for the odd helmet that was hovering above her head. Suddenly, she grabbed it and sat up.

"Logan," she said and smiled.

"Hey," he said. They talked for about two more seconds and then started making out. It was disturbing to watch. It enraged me too, and I don't know why. As I halted the memory before it was over, I realized this was a part of what I see when I first meet someone officially. When I first meet someone, their strongest memories eventually flood my mind.

Just like that, we were back in the hallway of the X-Mansion. We must have stumbled over when the memories started, because now we were both on the floor; Logan was sitting up and I was lying down on the floor, my hand still touching his forehead. Apparently, giving back memories is harder on you than getting them back. I got up and made my way to the lab. I walked in and said hello to the doctor. She had long brown hair slicked back into a high ponytail.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Susan Silvers. What do you need?" Dr. Silvers asked.

"I really don't know. Logan told me to come here and…" Logan burst through the doors.

"We need an X-Ray on her stat. I think she has adamantium in her." Logan ordered. Dr. Slivers broke the eye contact by nodding hastily and pulled me over to some odd machine. She made me lay down on this table which went inside the machine. After a few moments I was back out. Apparently using her mind, the X-Ray flew out of the machine and went on to a backlight. Dr. Silvers looked at the photo and gasped. She showed it to Logan and his face went grave.

"What's adamantium?" I asked.

"A kind of rock that is indestructible. It's in you. It's what made yours and my claws get metallic." Logan explained. I felt extreme exhaustion come over me. I muttered about being tired and ran out, through the door and down the hall. On my way I was suddenly stopped by Ice Dude from last night.

"Hi, my name's Bobby Drake," the boy said and smiled. Out of the blue much?

"Hi, I'm Kimberly," I smiled.

"Oh yeah! I helped capture you last night! You can do any power you want!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I mean…" I started.

"Can you bring people back to life?" he asked hopefully.

"What? Why?" I asked, startled.

"I'm sure you've heard about Xavier, Cyclops, and Dr. Grey."

"Who's Cyclops?"

"Mr. Summers."

"Oh yeah, him. But I thought Scott's body was lost," I said.

"Well, me and a couple of my friends found it," Bobby said quietly.

"You what?!" I yelled.

"Shh! Come on," he whispered. He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me through the halls. He led me to his room and started rummaging through his closet.

"You put him in your _closet_?!" I whisper-yelled as I slowly backed out of the room. He turned around to face me.

"No! I'm getting his special glasses. You better not leave," he warned. I stopped walking backwards and waited until he got them out. He stuffed them in his pocket and we ran back out into the hall. He pulled me into the garage and started looking around. He ran toward a small silver convertible that already had its hood down and jumped in.

"Come on!" he yelled. I ran over and jumped in beside him. We heard footsteps coming and I turned to him.

"Put your head down. Don't let them see you," he said. I quickly ducked down and held by breath. He started the car quietly and blasted out of the garage. It was now very dark outside.

"Bobby! Get your butt back here NOW!" I heard Logan scream. Bobby laughed and drove faster. I heard another motor come after us. I waned to see what was going on, so using a power I discovered in the 10th grade, I did a chameleon thing and made my skin and clothes turn completely black. I lifted my head and turned around. Logan was on a big motorcycle chasing after us.

"He's right behind us Bobby!" I yelled.

"I thought I told you to…where are you?" he asked.

"I'm right next to you. Keep your eyes on the road!" I yelled at him.

"I gotta get him off our tail." He turned around and pointed his palm, open, at the road. A could, icy mist snaked out of his palm toward the road and immediately a huge sheet of ice covered the concrete behind us. Logan's wheels hit the ice and he spun uncontrollably toward a tree.

"Logan!" I screamed. I put out my palm and made him stop spinning with my mind. I opened the hub cap and made all of his gas spill out so that he could no longer chase us. I turned back around and fell back onto my seat, exhausted and watched the black drain away.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Bobby asked. I laughed weakly and waited for us to get to where they had found the body. After a couple of minutes we reached a lake that had the moon reflecting off of it. He pulled over and hopped out. I got out and walked over to Bobby.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Over here." He led me over to a big group of bushes and crawled down in between to of them.

"Come on! Help me pull it out!" Bobby yelled from the bushes.

"Or I could just do this." I pointed my open palm at the bushes and groped around with my mind for Bobby and Scott. When I found them I lifted them both out and dropped them on the ground next to me.

Scott was a middle aged man with curly brown hair and a scruff of a beard, but much fainter than Logan's. His eyes were clamped shut, and chunks of skin were missing here and there.

Bobby was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I laughed.

"It's fun to fly," he said back.

"Are you so sure?" I threw him up in the air, far above the trees, and then watched him dropped. He screamed in terror like a girl. Right when he was about to hit the ground, I stopped him and put him upright. He was shaking so hard I thought he might have wet his pants. I cracked up at the thought.

"Shut up," he muttered and walked over to Scott's body. I gulped and kneeled down by his body. Bobby kneeled down next to me and put Scott's sunglasses on him.

"Trust me. You don't want to see him without these," he said. I didn't know what to do to help him, so I decided to do what they always do in the movies. First I willed for all of his skin and anything else that disintegrated to come back to him. Once he no longer resembled Swiss cheese, I leaned forward and put my palm on his chest. I closed my eyes and willed his heart to restart, for him to come back to life.

"It's working, Kim! It's working," Bobby said excitedly. I felt Scott's heart beating very faintly, and I opened my eyes and looked at Bobby.

"Whoa. Kim, your eyes are glowing white," Bobby gasped.

"You didn't notice that earlier? They're always like this. But forget that Bobby, he's not breathing," I said worriedly.

"I'm not giving him CPR," Bobby laughed and started crawling backwards.

"Chicken!" I yelled at Bobby. I didn't want to have to go through the whole willing thing again, so I leaned over and gave him CPR. After about a minute of that, Scott gasped so I sat back and he sat up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and continued to breathe heavily.

"Kim, your eyes are still white," Bobby whispered while we sat, waiting for Scott to go back to normal.

"Did you not hear a word I said earlier?" I whispered back.

"Oh," Bobby said. Scott's breathing went back to normal and he gave me a weird look, so I made my eyes go back to how they were before.

"Who are you? Where's Jean?" he asked.

"Jean's dead Mr. Summers," Bobby said quietly.

"No, no she can't be! Not again!" Scott pounded the ground with his fist.

"Not for long Mr. Summers. You were dead to, but she brought you back to life, so now she's gonna bring back Jean and Xavier," Bobby explained.

"I was dead? Charles is dead?" Scott said, confused.

"Not for long," Bobby repeated. Scott turned his attention back to me.

"Who are you?" Scott asked me again.

"I'm Kimberly, Kimberly Springfield. I'm new to the mansion," I said.

"She has every power!" Bobby said excitedly. I glared at him.

"Let me see some examples," Scott said, doubting me. I smirked and teleported away, then back. I used my mind to lift Bobby and Scott off the ground and back, and for the finale I put my open palms skyward in front of me and in my left hand a swirling ball of water flew around and in my right a ball of fire flew. When I put my hands down the water fell to the ground and the fireball shot to the lake and dropped into it, fizzling out. As I dropped back down to the ground, Scott stared at me, dumfounded. I smirked and walked back to the car.

"Where are Jean and Charles buried?" I heard Scott ask Bobby.

"Jean is back at the mansion, but Charles, well, when he died he sort of…" Bobby trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Disappeared," I said over my shoulder.

"Yeah, disappeared, but we have his grave back at the mansion too," Bobby explained.

"If you don't have his body, how will you bring him back?" Scott asked. Bobby was about to answer but I beat him to it.

"I'll show you now." I stopped and turned toward the lake. I opened my palms and held them to my sides and closed my eyes, willing for the little pieces of Charles skin and organs and bones to come back and piece themselves together. I know that sounds gross, but I couldn't think of anything better. I heard Bobby and Scott gasp, so I opened my eyes. Charles and the suit he had worn in his final hours were piecing together before our eyes. Once he was done piecing together I slowly laid him down on the ground and did what I did with Scott. I put my hand on his chest and willed his heart to start. This time Charles started breathing when his heart started, thankfully, and he sat up slowly with help from Scott.

"Scott, Bobby." Charles smiled. "Why am I alive again?"

"Because of her." Scott pointed at me. Charles turned toward me.

"You," Charles said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"You are that one mutant, the one that ran away from me at the island, the one that always disappeared off my radar just when I thought I found you. The most powerful mutant in the world," Charles said quietly. Well that brightened my day.

"And surprisingly," Charles continued, "You have no trouble controlling your powers. How you brought me and Scott back to life I don't know, but it would be spectacular if you could use that on Jean." I nodded.

"I think Bobby and Scott were planning on having me do that, regardless on whether or not I want to," I said. They all laughed.

"May I get some assistance getting to the car?" Charles asked.

"Do you want me to just heal your legs so you can walk?" I asked Charles. His eyes lit up.

"I would love that greatly, but I would rather stay with what condition I am already in," he said. Bobby and Scott started slowly trying to pick him up, but then I got an idea.

"Wait, I can have a better idea." I teleported to Charles' office. Storm, Logan, and Warren were all in there discussing where Bobby and I could have gone. They stared at me dumbfounded, half from my sudden appearance/half from my eyes.

"Heh heh. Hey. Just uh, gettin' this wheel chair," I said. Storm and Warren stared at my eyes. Logan lunged for me and I lunged for the wheel chair. I teleported back to the lake and saw that because Logan had been touching me he ended up teleporting with me. He turned and saw Bobby, Scott, and Charles all staring.

"Scott? Charles?" Logan whispered.

"Kimberly brought us back," Scott said smiling.

"Kimberly was the mutant I had told you about before I died. The one you had to find at all cost. I'm glad you found her," Charles said. Logan was still staring at my eyes, but someone else started to speak so he turned.

"She's gonna bring back Jean too," Scott added. Logan's eyes lit up. I lifted Charles up into his wheel chair. I walked over to the car and put my hand on its hood.

"We can't all fit in the car so everyone get over here." Scott and Bobby walked over and Charles wheeled over and put their hands on my shoulders while Logan stood back. I stretched my hand out to his.

"Come on, you don't want to walk back do you?" I smiled.

"It won't kill you to hold her hand Logan," Scott said.

"Come on Logan, you know you want to. Doesn't he Xavier?" Bobby teased. Charles chuckled and, blushing, Logan slid his hand into my hand and I squeezed it. He squeezed back and then I teleported us all back into the garage. My leg felt kind of funny, but I ignored it.

"Ok, can someone show me to Jean's grave?" I asked. Bobby nodded and started heading for the door. We all headed for the door but I was jerked to a stop. My leg started feeling like it was being cut in half by a million knives. I turned my head and groaned. Logan stopped and turned around.

"Are you kidding me?" Logan said. My leg from the knee down was stuck in the wall.

"Kimberly, can you get out?" Charles asked worriedly.

"I might," I said. I phased through the wall to pull my leg back out. I couldn't stand up because of the pain in my leg so I ended up sliding to the floor. Logan walked over and, after putting my arm over his shoulders, he helped me limp over to everyone else. We made our way to the grave and once we got there everyone except Logan backed away. I used my powers to lift the coffin out of the ground without disturbing the soil and opened it. Jean was lying in there, peacefully. Three small holes were in her stomach. I put my palm on the holes and healed them, and then I put my hand back on her chest. I willed her heart to start and, just like Charles, her breath came with her heart beat. I immediately put the blocks up in her mind that Charles showed me how to do, which took me only seconds compared to Charles' hours. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Charles? Scott? I thought you were dead. I thought _I_ was dead," she said.

"Kimberly brought you and them back," Scott said. Jean looked at me and her eyes widened. She looked over at Charles.

"It's that mutant we were sensing for so long…," she trailed off, staring at my glowing eyes. Uncomfortable and rude much?

"Yes, it is." My eye lids were drooping, and Logan noticed.

"I'm going to take Kimberly back to her room. It looks like she's gonna pass out from her leg and all of the mind moving and stuff," Logan announced unnecessarily. We limped for a second until he stopped us.

"This is going to take forever," he said. He swept me off my feet and carried me to my room. When we got in there he laid me down on my bed.

"Thanks," I said and smiled. I gave him a swift peck on the cheek then laid back. He was totally surprised. He touched his cheek and looked at me.

"You're welcome." Logan smiled as he walked away. After I watched him leave I fell asleep immediately.

The night started out semi normal. I had to live through the X-Men's strongest memories, which were so tedious that I feel no need to recount. But then I had it. I had the worst nightmare. I was back at the island. I was being drug into the operation room. I screamed and tried to pull away, so they hit me over the head with a lead pipe. I didn't pass out, but I did go limp. They strapped the oxygen mask to my head and then strapped me to the table. I was put under water and the drills bored into my skin. I screamed and struggled trying to get away. But I couldn't. Right when the rock was done being put in, my heart beat went flat. I was dead for 30 seconds. Then I came back. They shot a dart into my skin to knock me out, and then dragged me back to my cell with Scott. I woke up in the cell and saw a boy next to me I knew. It was Nate Mondeoura from school. We had been really good friends. I tried to reach between the bars, but could only get my hand through.

"Nate…" I whispered. Nate was staring at his hands, and then he looked at me. He touched my hand and it sent an electrical shock through my whole body. I passed out for a couple seconds then came back.

"I'm so sorry…" Nate whispered. Then the men that worked here came in and opened Nate's cell. They began dragging him away.

"Goodbye Kim!" Nate shouted at me.

"Nate!" I screamed. "NATE!"

"Kim, Kim. Wake up, Kim." Someone shook me awake. They came to me at the wrong time. I screamed and stabbed them in the stomach.

"Ah!" they groaned and doubled over. It was Logan. I had stabbed Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kim's P.O.V.

"Logan!" I screamed. He choked and spluttered.

"K-Kim." He gasped out.

"What Logan?"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." He stuttered. He passed out and fell over. I knew he could heal himself, and that it would only be a matter of seconds, but I was freaking out too much to think about that. I desperately felt around his stomach for the wound. When I found it, I pushed my palm against the wound I willed it to heal. And it worked. He straightened up and opened his eyes. He was alive again. He never really died, but you know…whatever.

"Logan." I smiled. "What were you sorry for?"

"I was sorry for w-what happened, back at the island." Logan gasped out, still recovering from the hard stab.

"What're you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"B-before Gambit came back, you came up to me. I freaked out and attacked you. I got your arm. I can still see the wound." He pointed to the three long red marks on my arm. They still hurt. R-right before you left, you said, "If I ever saw you again, I could f-fall in love with you." And then you walked off, hugging your arm." I remembered that. And now, I have seen him again, and now I was in love.

"What did you say after that?" I asked, scared for knowing what was coming.

"I said, 'I have a feeling I'm gonna see you again, but I don't want to see you right now. So get out of here now." I remembered that too. As we had been talking, I had been searching his mind. He was thinking about Jean. That awful Jean. It was making me furious. That awful, cheating woman…

"Kimberly, I'm so sorry…" He started, thinking I was getting mad over the memory.

"No!" I yelled. I whipped around and pressed the tips of my claws to his throat.

"Don't you touch me," I growled. "If you do, I might end up killing you." I don't know why I was so mad. Maybe it was reliving losing a close friend, or seeing that Logan loved another woman. I was on a freaking emotional roller coaster. I just knew I was, and knew I would seriously hurt him if I didn't get out of there. I used my mind to quickly repack my bag. I ran to my closest and pulled on the first jacket I saw. I pulled my backpack onto my shoulder and when I turned around Logan as standing right in the way of where I needed to go.

"Kim, please. If you would just calm down a little bit…" I whipped out my claws and put the tips back on his neck.

"No, don't you tell me to calm down!" I said through gritted teeth. Man, why do I have to act like such a Bella? I turned toward the door and saw Charles, Storm, and Scott all standing/sitting there, astounded. I didn't know that we had been loud enough to attract their attention. I ran from the room to where I knew Kristen's room was and shook her awake.

"Kris, I'm leaving. Do you want to come with me or not?" I asked hurriedly.

"Why do you always do this? We finally get somewhere nice to stay, and then you try to ruin it for us. I don't know if it's on purpose or just who you are, but it's really starting to get on everyone's nerves. Especially mine," Kristen growled.

"You think I do it on purpose?" I whispered.

"Yeah, sometimes! And you always end up dragging people along with you and hurting those you left behind!"

"But, you offered to leave with me."

"That's because that's what siblings do. And you do that a lot. And you always enjoy what you do for us. But we don't."

"Kris…" I started.

"Kimberly, shut up!" And with that, she slapped me, hard. I was thrown back against the wall by the impact of her hand, and my face burned where she had slapped. The pain didn't heal, because it wasn't one of those physical wounds that can heal. It was deeper than that, an emotional pain that sticks with you. I could tell it had hurt Kristen to say that to me, and that she hadn't meant to hurt me, but I didn't want to believe that. I ran blindly out of the room and hit something hard. It was Logan; he had seen the fight between me and Kristen. I ran around him and out of the room.

"Kimmy, wait! I'm sorry!" Kristen screamed after me. Mutants were starting to emerge from their rooms to see what was going on. Rouge was the only one I recognized because I had seen her in Bobby's memories, and when she saw Charles Xavier speeding by her after me with his wheel chair on turbo mode, she started to follow.

When I made it to the court yard, Storm yelled for me to stop so I did. I turned and saw Storm, Scott, Rouge, Kristen, Charles, and Logan all staring at me.

"Kimberly, please. If you would just calm down and let us talk about this…" Charles started. Logan was walking forward, so I extended my claws. I stood my ground, ready to strike if needed. There was no way they could hurt me. I was indestructible; I had no weak spots. I could do anything I wanted. Storm was about to interfere, but Charles held her back.

"No, let them handle it themselves." I saw Logan's claws start to inch out, so I growled and lunged forward. My claws struck his, and we began to fight. It didn't look like a fight though. It looked more like those intricate dances you see those African tribes do on The Discovery Channel reliving a historic battle. Logan was never offensive, he didn't want to hurt me, but I was being as offensive as possible. But then it changed. He became offensive and I became defensive. I was scared; I had lost all my previous courage and was barely able to catch each strike before it hit. Then I missed. Everything slowed down for me. I looked down and saw Logan's claws stabbed into my stomach. I had weak spots. I wasn't healing. I didn't really get that. Usually I should have healed. Maybe the adamantium stabbing me made my powers momentarily lapse or something. I don't know. I looked up into his eyes, and started to cry. He yanked out his claws, not out of predator mode yet. I fell to the ground and slumped over. I saw Rouge holding back my sister with help from Storm. Scott slowly backed away, and Kristen was screaming bloody murder at Logan. I noticed a bald boy staring dumbfounded at me. He slowly seemed to back away, as if he thought it was his fault. Logan finally snapped out of it and looked down at me and saw me bleeding to death. Kristen broke free from Storm and Rouge and ran over to me. I looked up at Logan.

"I love you." I whispered. Then I passed out, but I could still see what was happening, as if I was outside my body, watching. They all thought I was dead. Kristen screamed no, and then turned to Logan.

"You!" she screamed. "You killed her!" Kristen started punching Logan until Storm and Rouge drug her off him. The flowers in the surrounding area started to wilt. He was shaking. Storm was hugging Kristen. Even though I had only known them for a day they were all so upset. Then I remembered that I had known Scott for a long time, but Rouge and Logan… Logan was shaking more noticeably now. All of the sudden he fell to the ground and pounded it.

"Nooo!" he screamed. He looked at his claws, which had my blood on them. He pulled in his claws, and then my vision faded out. I don't know if I died or passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kim's P.O.V.

While I was in a sort of limbo, I got flashes of young Storm, Rouge, and even Xavier, but I could hardly remember what I saw.

When I opened my eyes, a bright light was piercing my eyes. I knew I wasn't dead, or else my eyes wouldn't hurt. A woman walked over to me and after staring for a moment called out, "Sir, she's awake." A man walked over to me and smiled.

"Hello Weapon X," He said.

"Stryker," I growled. "I have a name."

"Good to know you remember me, Weapon X, I mean, Kimberly."

"I thought you died when the dam collapsed."

"I have no idea how you know that, but trust me; I always find a way to come back. How's Logan doing?" I began to struggle against my restraints.

"Don't talk about him!"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. Welcome back to your old home. Would you like your tags back?" He held them in front of me so I could read them. The tags said 'Weapon X'.

"Sure, why not." Stryker fastened them around my neck for me.

"So, how did Weapon XI go for you?" I asked snidely.

"Logan killed that one. It's too bad I couldn't control your mind like his, there's no way Logan could have fought you. And I wouldn't have even needed to involve Logan, but that's a side note…" I gave Stryker a puzzled look.

"Oh, you don't know? That's too bad. He liked you just as much as his girlfriend Kayla. He wouldn't leave your room back at the X-Mansion."

"How did you get me out of there?"

"Easy. I found a shape shifter, disguised them as the doctor there, and had them bring you here."

"What do you want with me?"

"To test the limits of your powers. And to try to recreate Weapon X."

"And if I don't agree?"

"We find and kill every mutant in the X-Mansion."He smiled evilly, and he even did a little bit of the evil laugh. I used to think evil laughs were cool, but not anymore.

"You do I realize I could kill you and teleport out of here right now if I wanted," I taunted Stryker. He laughed.

"My people would still find you, all those mutants would still die, and I would still find a way to come back," he told me.

Of course I couldn't let that happen, so I agreed. For the next two weeks I was put through a lot of tests. If I didn't participate in them I would die, so I was forcing newly found powers to their limits to keep myself alive. I found out I could hack into machines and review everything recorded in them, pass through walls, control minds, many things. As I went through the tests, I had a small nagging feeling in the back of my mind that someone was trying to contact me, but I decided I was just hallucinating because of how exhausted I was. The last test I had there was how long I could survive under water. They dumped me into a tank in sweats and the jacket I was stolen in, which was Logan's leather jacket. It was oddly peaceful in the tank. After a few days, I began to lose my memories. If I tried to hold on to one, it left faster and faster. After two weeks, all I had left was the memory of my family kicking me out, Kristen slapping me, and the fight between me and Logan. I only knew my name because of my tags. It was so relaxed in the tank, I felt like one of the Seers in Minority Project.

One day, I heard a commotion outside of my tank. The glass was clouded, so I crawled forward, toward where most of the commotion was coming from. Right when I pressed my face against the glass to see, a body was slammed against the glass. I screamed and scuttled backwards to the far corner. I curled into a small ball and sat there weeping until the commotion was over. Once it was I heard people shouting my name. Apparently they couldn't see me in the tank. I waded forward again in the tank and looked outside to find out who it was yelling. I wish I hadn't. All I could see was a body lying on the floor, mangled and decapitated. There was a small trail of blood leading from the neck to something else. I followed the trail of blood with my gaze, and when I saw what it was I wished I hadn't. It was Stryker's head. It was so disgusting I screamed. It was long and piercing. All the dark shapes outside of my tank whipped around and looked at me. One of them did an animal-like jump onto the top of my tank and pried the lid off. They reached in and pulled me out and held me steady.

"Kimberly? Kim? Can you stand Kimberly?" I couldn't see or speak, for my eyes were used to seeing from under water, so everything looked odd and watery. My throat was filled with water so I couldn't speak. The person tried to stand me up but I fell over immediately. I was used to not having to support my weight from being under water. As they picked me up I went into a coughing fit, coughing up water and blood. Someone tried to take off my jacket so I slapped at them and hugged the jacket closer to me. While I tried to see, I heard clips of conversation, like 'need to get her treatment' and 'unable to see'. There were a few voices that sounded kind of familiar. It Who ever had picked me up held me on their back, and I hugged their neck, as if I was riding piggy-back. I somehow held consciousness through all of this, and was awake till we went inside a big building. Who ever had me set me down on a bed, and then I drifted off into a coma or something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Logan's P.O.V.

Kim had been out for a long time.

_What if she never wakes up?_

I shook the thought from my head. Perposterous.

_Did I just see movement? A flicker in her eyelids? No, I must have been imagining it._ This waiting stuff was so hard to do.

'_Breaking up is hard to-oo-oo do.' No! Stop singing that All State commercial song! This is going to be a long, long wait._ I then slowly fell asleep.

Kim's P.O.V.

When I finally woke up and held consciousness, I heard snoring. An attractive man was causing the snoring. He was in a fold-up chair, his head lolled backwards and his mouth dangling open. I giggled and turned to the other inhabitants of the room. A girl with brownish-red hair was slowly stretching awake in an arm chair, and a man with black hair and a woman with light brown hair were asleep on a couch. The girl that had woken up squealed with excitement and ran over to me.

"Kimmy!" she said excitedly. I felt around for my dog tags and read the name on it.

"Yep. That's me."

"I'm so happy you're awake!"

"And you are…?"

"I'm your sister, Kristen, don't you remember?" I began to think, and I had one memory of her.

"Yeah, you're the person who slapped me."

"I didn't mean to do that, I swear."

"You're forgiven. How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About 2 months."

"Oh Mon Dieu…" I looked down at my arms and saw many IVs and other tubes sticking into my arms. I became frightened.

"Oh my…so many needles…"

"How come you don't remember who I am?" Kristen asked.

"Why would I?"

"Do you remember your powers?"

"I have powers?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you could bring back people's memories if you touched their foreheads and willed them to remember it." I laughed.

"Yeah, sure." The man and woman on the couch woke up and smiled excitedly.

"She doesn't remember who we are." Kristen said glumly.

"Oh. Well, I'm your brother Matthew. You think I'm the coolest, awesomest person in the whole world." Matt said.

"I can believe you're my brother, but not the last part."

"I'm Hannah, your sister-in-law. I'm married to your brother."

"Good to see you guys then, I guess." While they talked to me, I got really tired, and slowly they all left, and I passed out.

This time when I woke up, only the attractive man was in the room. He looked pretty much the same, except now he was on the couch.

The IVs and tubes were gone. Being bored, I stared at the ceiling, I heard the attractive man start to stir, and just continued to stare at the ceiling. He looked at me and smiled. Suddenly, I remembered what I knew him from. He was the man that almost killed me.

"Kimberly…"

"Kim, it's me Logan." Logan said. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Please, please don't hurt me! I promise I'll do anything you want if you don't hurt me!" I pleaded.

"Kimberly, I'm not going to hurt you. We're really good friends, remember?"

"All I remember is that you stabbed me in the stomach and almost killed me before! Please, don't hurt me." Right then, an African American, three Caucasians, and another Caucasian in a wheel chair came into the room.

"Kimberly, good to see you're awake," the wheel chair guy said, smiling.

"Who are you?" I asked, still giving Logan a wary eye.

"I am the headmaster of this school as you might call it, Charles Xavier. These are Warren, also known as Angel; Ororo, also known as Storm; Piotr, also known as Colossus; and Scott, also known as Cyclops. I can see your memory is still lost, as your sister told us."

"Who is this man?" I asked, pointing at Logan.

"That is Logan, also known as Wolverine." Charles said.

"Why did he try to kill me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Why can she only remember that about me?" Logan asked.

"During her time in the tank, she apparently only held on to the memories tied to strong emotions, like that fight, her sister slapping her, her family kicking her out, etcetera, etcetera. Apparently, her strongest emotions are disappointment and pain." Logan looked down ashamed.

"Where is Freedom Island?" I asked.

"What is Freedom Island?" Charles said.

"You should know what it is. It's the island where they experimented on me. All I can remember is the experiments and being tortured. And…I remember them." I pointed to Scott. "I shared a cell with uh, um…" I trailed off, trying to remember his name.

"Scott." Scott said.

"Yeah, Scott, and I always had wounds on my arms. But this one," I pointed to the three red marks on my arms, "I don't remember getting these on the island." Logan stared at the ground, feeling worse and worse as I talked.

"Logan gave them to you." Warren spoke up. "You were going to help him when he did that." Logan turned around and punched the wall, then faced us.

"Yeah, let's all help her hate me more! Who would like to go next? Storm? Charles? I know Scott has some wonderful words about me he'd like to share!"

"She wanted to know Logan. He was just telling her…" Storm started.

"No, no. You just shut up Storm." Logan was starting to get mad. He whipped out his claws and was about to point them at Storm. I screamed angrily and jumped up from the hospital bed. I rammed him into a wall and held his collar. I was faintly aware of the fact that instead of wearing the usual hospital smock, I was wearing the clothes I was kidnapped in on the first night.

"Why are you acting like such an _ass_?"

"Whoa. C-calm down Kimberly." Logan said. I was breathing heavily. All of the sudden I felt faint. I looked at my arm and saw a dart sticking out of it. I turned around and saw Scott holding the dart gun, ready to shoot again if needed. I ripped the dart out of my arm and went to sit on my bed. I huffed angrily and stared at all the faces staring at me.

"What? Is something supposed to happen now?"

"Yeah. You're supposed to faint." Scott said.

"Too bad for you. I want answers. Can someone tell me why Luke, no, Larry, no, Logan! Yeah that's his name, can someone tell me what Logan meant by, 'remembers only that'? Did I know all of you before this?"

"Yes, you did Kimberly. You lived here. You were only here for a day before the accident, but we all became very attached to you." Charles said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were just a very likeable person." Warren said and smiled. Ok, creeper much?

"You spent most of your time with Logan before the accident. You almost killed him first. But you healed him, and then you got mad at him, started fighting, and then the accident happened." Colossus told me.

"Why do my strongest emotions have to be pain and disappointment?" I asked.

"Because they're the emotions you've experienced the most in your life." Storm said. All of the sudden Charles started rubbing his forehead.

"What is it Charles?" Scott asked.

"I'm picking up two mutants on the run together. They're near by. They need help. Who wants to go get them?" Charles said. Scott, Storm, and Logan got ready to go running after the mutants. Warren and Colossus shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Can I go too?" I asked. Everyone looked to Charles.

"If you can regain your memories." Charles smiled. He thought it would be impossible.

"Fine." I said. I remembered my sister saying earlier that thing about memories, so I decided to try it. I touched my forehead and willed my memories to come back, and they did quickly. I remembered every test from the island, and everything from before that.

"Logan!" I yelled. I ran forward and hugged him, hard.

"Well, that certainly shows she's back to normal." Scott said. They all laughed. Logan was stiff.

"Oh my gosh Logan. I'm so sorry. I almost killed you…" I trailed off.

"Logan? What's wrong? You're being really stiff." Logan was staring straight ahead. I backed up and stared up at him.

"I don't want to hurt you again." Logan said.

"You won't. I know you won't." I said.

"Kimberly." Charles interrupted.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What did Stryker do to you on the island?"

"He tested my powers. I have a lot of new ones. I can even hack into machines and review their memory files just by looking at it. Watch." Remembering every power I had, I found the security camera in the corner of the all white room and hacked into its memory files just by staring at it. I put it on fast forward to get through the files faster. Most of it was me sleeping with people coming in and out, with Logan almost never leaving. Then I saw something interesting, so I put the file on normal speed, enhanced the image, and listened closely. Logan was leaning over the side of the hospital bed while I slept, apologizing for a lot of things. At the end of it he looked around then leaned in really close to my ear.

"I love you too, even more than Jean." he whispered, then kissed my forehead and laid down on the couch. I put the memory files back on fast forward, and the rest of it was just like the beginning. When I was done watching the files I turned away from the camera back to Logan.

"Oh my gosh, Logan. You stayed with me the whole time." Logan blushed and Scott sniggered.

"And then you said…" I started. Logan put his hand over my mouth to stop me. He leaned in close.

"We'll talk about that later." Logan whispered into my ear. He still didn't move his hand, so I licked it, like what a preschooler does when you try to shut them up.

"Ew!" Logan yelled and rubbed the saliva off his hand onto his pants. Everyone burst into hysterics.

"All right, enough, enough." Charles said once everyone calmed down. "Storm, can you get Kimberly a uniform that's in her size? Meanwhile I'm going to pinpoint the exact location of these two mutants using Cerebro." Everyone split off to get their uniforms. Storm pulled me off toward the lower levels of the X-Mansion to a small room filled with uniforms.

"What size?" Storm asked.

"Adult small." I answered. She stopped and turned around to face me.

"How can you be that small when your 24?"

"I don't weigh much."

"If you get picked up and thrown, you are probably going to fly." Storm said. I laughed and she threw me my uniform. She pointed to me to an even smaller room where I could change into it. I walked in and pulled the new jacket on, and changed into the odd, black leather pants. The jacket had a popped collar that couldn't be un-popped with small silver Xs in a circle, the gloves were stiff, and so were the pants, jacket, and boots. I didn't want to just leave my clothes here so as I walked out of the room I used my mind to send my clothes back to my room.

"Wow, your good." Storm said. I shrugged and we headed toward the garage. As we walked I slowly stretched my muscles, getting ready for a fight. As I stretched, the leather made odd sounds from being stretched. _Creepy…almost like spandex._

Our ear pieces crackled and then Charles voice came in.

"All right, the two have stopped down in the park about two miles from here. I'm sending the coordinates to the vehicles GPSs now."

When we got to the garage Scott was already settled into a small 2 person silver convertible. Storm got into the seat next to him. Logan was heading for a big black motorcycle. There were a bunch of other cars there too, but most of them looked weird, I had a feeling I would have trouble driving them. The only vehicles that I had driven before was the motorcycle and the car that Scott was in. I ran past Logan to the motorcycle and swung my leg over it.

"Sorry Logan, this is the only thing I know how to drive." I started the motorcycle and revved it.

"Oh come on!" Logan cursed under his breath. I turned around and smiled at him. I revved the engine one more time and then flew out of the garage after Storm and Scott. I pulled up along side Storm.

"How do I get this thing to tell me where to go?" I yelled at her. They both turned.

Where's Logan?" Scott yelled.

"I don't know! I took the bike from him." I yelled back. Scott started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Logan never rides anything but the motorcycle. There's only one other one, and it's really tiny." We all turned around and burst into hysterics. Logan looked about ready to fall off of it at any moment from it being so small. He pulled up beside me and growled.

"All of you shut up. It's not that funny." Logan said.

"Yeah it is." Scott said.

"Fine, maybe you'll help me. How do I get this thing to tell me where to go?" I asked Logan. He leaned over and began tapping buttons. A small screen came up and told me to take the next left.

"Thanks!' I yelled, then I hit a small silver button that was in the center of an X, and the motorcycle went into turbo mode. I screamed as I lurched forward.

I was at the park in seconds. I hit the breaks and jumped off the bike to keep from getting hurt worse than I could stand. I landed on the ground and broke my leg, screaming in pain. How I broke my leg considering that adamantium is unbreakable, I'll never know. I saw the bike go flying in circles for a tree. If the bike hit it, Scott and Logan would kill me. I used my powers to halt the motorcycle in mid air and lower it to the ground. I heard a rustling in the bushes and saw two faces disappearing back into the bushes.

"Aaaah!" one of the mutants came flying out of the woods, and began punching me.

"Who are you?" I yelled at the mutant. The mutant kept punching me and then a huge bright light came over her face. She jumped out of the way of the car that was barreling toward us. I screamed and pulled myself into a small ball and the car went over me. My leg healed and I got up in time to see Scott jump out of the car.

"Nice timing! You almost killed me!" I yelled at Scott. One of the mutants flew out of the trees again.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Storm yelled at the mutants. Logan drove up in the pink motorcycle and jumped off it. The mutant with red hair lifted up her hands and millions of rocks and twigs came flying up around her. She threw them at us and I put up my hands to stop them with my mind. It was hard, there were so many rocks. The mutant kept pushing them at me, so I couldn't just let them drop. Scott and Storm started running forward, and then all of the sudden they were thrown backwards. The other mutant stepped out of the bushes and was holding up her hands to. I closed my eyes and went into their minds. The red-head was telekinetic, and the black-headed girl was able to use force fields. Just our luck. The red-head had so much power; I was starting to lose my strength. Logan was trying to figure out how to get through the force field while Scott and Storm yelled at the girls.

"They can use force fields! That's why you can't get through!" I yelled to them.

"Can you teleport inside it?" Scott asked.

"Let me try," I said. I looked toward the rock by my side and touched it, teleporting it through but leaving myself behind. The rock showed up, but exploded into dust a couple seconds later.

"It might be a bad idea!" I said to Scott.

"We don't want to hurt you! We're here to take you somewhere safe!" Storm yelled.

"Who are you?" the black-head yelled.

"We're mutants too, we want to help you!" Scott yelled. I was starting to lose strength. I was kneeling on the ground now. I needed to make some of the load smaller. I let through the rocks and twigs that would hit me and groaned as they hit me then fell. Logan turned and saw me getting pelted.

"Please, tell your friend to stop! She's going to hurt our people!" Logan yelled anxiously.

"Emma!" the black-head yelled. "Stop, I think they really want to help us!"

"Don't believe them Lily! They're lying!" Emma yelled. I let a few more rocks and twigs through. I was going to pass out soon, and we might die if I did before the rocks were back on the ground. I fell over and was now face down on the ground, my arm still outstretched to hold up the projectiles.

"Please! Put down the rocks! You're going to kill her!" Storm pleaded.

"Kim." Logan's voice came in over the ear piece. "You can do this. Just hold on a little bit longer. Do it for me." I looked up and saw Scott and Storm reasoning with Lily and Emma. Lily was on our side now; it was just a matter of getting Emma to join us. Logan was standing off to the side, looking at me. I motioned for him to help the others.

I noticed that Emma's power was starting to fade as she got tired and as she began to slowly join us. The rocks and twigs started to slowly fall, but only a few of them.

As I sat there, I realized I could set them down easily if I wanted to, but I didn't, because I wanted her to decide to put them down when she wanted to join us. I had a feeling that if I put down the rocks know, she would see how powerful we were and think we would try to hurt her once we captured her. The reason my energy was draining so fast was because I was trying so hard to hold back and not just go all out.

I continued to hold the rocks up, but decided to let the twigs through. There wasn't much they could do. The twigs bombarded me, scratching and tearing at my skin. When all of the twigs were done hitting me, I could tell I was just one big bloody mess. Logan had a horrified look on his face, Storm wasn't breathing, Scott was hyperventilating, and Emma and Lily were both throwing up. I looked down at my arm and saw ripped up leather material, ripped flesh, and bone. Ew. That's a little gross. Even though Emma was throwing up, she was still able to keep the rocks poised. Storm finally breathed and ran over to the retching mutants. She helped Lily and Emma to their feet and asked Emma to put down the rocks. Emily nodded and dropped her arm down, and the rocks fell with it. I sighed and dropped my arm to the ground. I looked at my arm and saw that I could no longer see my bone. All that was left were some big scratches, a lot of dried and not so dried blood. That would be one nasty scar. I rolled over and saw Logan. He ran over and pushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"It's ok Kimmy. If you want to go to sleep, you can. It's ok, it's ok."

"Are they gonna be safe? Are we gonna take them back to the mansion?"

"Yeah, yeah we are. You did good kid. You did real good." Logan smiled. Exhausted, I curled into a small ball and fell asleep with Logan stroking my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kim's P.O.V.

When I woke up I was back in the hospital room. Dr. Jean Grey was sticking IVs and tubes into my arms. Again. _Fuuuun…_

"How long have I been out?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"About 12 hours." She answered. She seemed cold and harsh now, unlike when I first met her, when she was kind and happy.

"Looks like I can never stay out of a hospital bed for more than a few hours now," I joked. She just stared at me so I looked back around the room.

"I don't think we were ever officially introduced. I'm Kimberly, Kimberly Springfield." I offered her my hand for it to be shaken.

"Dr. Jean Grey." She didn't even acknowledge my hand. She just brushed past my hand and continued sticking needles and things into my arms. I dropped my arm back down and stared at the ceiling. I reached into her mind to try to see what she was being so harsh about.

"Stop that." She said immediately.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just trying to figure out…" I tried to explain to her.

"I know. And I think it's pretty obvious why I'm mad, isn't it?" Jean said. I tilted my head and looked at her quizzically. Right then, Logan came in.

"Kim, you're awake!" Logan smiled. Scott walked in next.

"Good work last night Kimberly. If you hadn't been there we might have been fried by those mutants." Scott said. He looked at my arms, and then followed one of the larger IVs up to its bag.

"Jean, why are you putting all of these in her? Some of these cancel each other out and could seriously hurt her." Scott said.

"Who's the doctor here?" Jean said.

"I'm not dumb." Scott said. I read a couple of the labels on the IVs too. Scott was right. Some of these could kill the average person. I started ripping out some of them, carefully reading the labels before doing so. When I had been in college I had been in the kind of classes that could get you a pretty good idea of what kinds of IVs can kill.

"What're you doing?" Logan and Jean asked.

"Saving my life," I said. Charles wheeled into the room and saw what was going on. We could all tell he was reading Jean's mind, and when he was done he gave her an ashamed look.

"Jean…how, could you?" Charles asked. The room went silent as Charles and Jean communicated with their minds. I reached into their minds and listened silently, not wanting to alert them of my presence.

_Jean, you can't let your feelings for Logan influence you badly enough to kill a fellow mutant. _Charles reasoned.

_But I love him, _Jean countered.

_You love Scott._

_Not as much._

_Oh yes you do, and more. You just don't want to let go of Logan._

_You should hear what he thinks about her._

_I do. And it's not bad._

_Charles, what if she is making him fall in love with her?_

_She's not. She loves him too much to influence him about that._

_How do you know?_

_I can read her mind as easily as you can._

_She doesn't deserve him. She's just a young brat who gets what she wants because she has every power in the world._

_Watch your mouth Jean._

_Why?_

_Because she is listening right now._ They both turned and looked at me. Jean's eyes were on fire, and Charles' had a look of pity. Jean was throwing phrases and curses into my mind like spit balls. All of the sudden she stopped. I followed the focus of her eyes to my dog tags. She used her powers to pull them off my neck and float over to her.

"You're the original Weapon X?" Jean said. Logan gasped. Everyone knew Weapon X from the island. I took a step toward Logan and he stepped back.

"Charles, help me," I pleaded to Charles.

_You know what to do,_ Charles thought to me. I remembered the talk Stryker and I had before the tests. I projected the image to everyone's minds, but I held back the X-Mansion and Kayla part.

"You're holding back," Jean said. I gave them the X-Mansion part. Rouge gasped.

"You're still holding back," Jean said.

"You'd just hate me more," I sighed. I gave them the Kayla part next. Scott and Rouge sniggered. Logan blushed, and Jean's face flushed. I knew she was about to explode. I grabbed my dog tags and walked out of the room. As I slowly started to run, I fastened the tags back around my neck. I ran outside and sat down on a park bench out in the commons. I didn't know what to do next, so I just laid down and looked at the clouds. I had been out there for about ten minutes hour when someone came up and blocked the sun.

"What do you want?" I asked the shape.

"To say sorry." The shape said. Confused, I sat up and looked at the person. It was the red-head from the night before, Emma.

"For what?" I asked, slowly standing up.

"For almost killing you," Emma said.

"Yeah well, I've been almost killed a lot lately so…" I trailed off. Emma laughed.

"I heard some of the other students talking. They said that you and Logan are dating. You are so lucky!" Emma said.

"What? Me and Logan? Oh no, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, noooo. You must have heard wrong. Who told you?"

"Everyone!"

"Who told them?"

"Well, their source said it wasn't official yet but…"

"Who told them Emma?"

"Logan! He told them he was going to ask you out!" My heart felt like it had stopped. I looked around to make sure he wasn't around.

"When did he tell them?"

"This morning, when you guys came back from getting us."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I'll go try to find him. Stay here!" And with that she ran off to go find Logan. I laid back down on the park bench and waited for about another ten minutes. Another shape blocked the sunlight and I knew this shape well.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, it's me." I sat up and brushed back my bangs.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted when I found out you were the original Weapon X, it's just that…"

"I know, I know. You have bad memories involving it; you were taken by surprise, etcetera, etcetera." I said to Logan.

"Will you come with me? There's something I want to show you." We went walking back inside and toward the dorm area of the mansion. He lead me into the room I suspected to be his. He closed the door.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked.

"This." Logan went into his closet and came back out with a small package, which he handed to me.

"Open it." He smiled excitedly. And trust me, seeing Logan smile excitedly is something you hardly ever see. So I took a mental snapshot and tucked that into a file. I carefully pulled at the corner of the package until the paper slid off. I opened the small box and gasped.

"Logan, it's beautiful." It was a necklace. It was a small silver X inside a circle. Even though it had no diamonds or jewels in it, it still glittered brilliantly.

"I got one of the fire mutants to do it. He can somehow do all this blacksmithing and stuff even though he's only about, I don't know, 15." I fastened it around my neck and admired it.

"Thank you." I got up and hugged him, hard. He hugged me back, and we just stood there, taking in the moment. He pulled away enough to look at me, all though we still had our arms around each other.

"I think I love you," I said, surprised at myself for saying that to his face. People always do that in the movies, and I always thought, "Psh, stupid people, saying they love each other before they even kissed." But look at me, same thing going on. Crap. He tilted his head to the left and began to slowly lean in. I tilted my head to the left and moved in slowly too. We made contact quickly.

He wasn't aggressive like I thought he would be. It was like he was scared he was going to hurt me. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. At some point I heard snickering, but I ignored it, and so did Logan. We finally broke apart for air, and turned to the door to see what the noise was. The door was wide open and many of the mutants were staring in through the doorway. In the front of the group was Jean. She looked furious. Logan pushed me behind him and turned to Jean.

"Jean, calm down. You shouldn't be so angry. You have Scott, you don't need me." Logan reasoned. Apparently she had been sending some mean thoughts into his head.

"Maybe I don't want Scott. Maybe I want you."

"Maybe someone is being jealous and wants everything to be her way." Logan countered.

"Get out of the way Logan. I need to have a talk with little miss X who's hiding behind you." Jean sneered. Logan stood his ground. All of the sudden he lifted off the ground flew to the corner of the room and was stuck there. Jean turned her attention to me next.

"Come on Jean, you have Scott, and you love him more than Logan. You're just being jealous right now." I said to Jean.

"How do you know who I love more than the other?" Jean said snidely. I tapped my head and smiled, silently reminding her of the fact that I had been able to eavesdrop on her and Charles earlier that day. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, you won't always get what you want." Jean said. And with that, she released Logan from her mind hold and pushed her way past the other mutants. Logan came up and put his arm around my shoulders and I linked my arms around his waist.

"Why is she so mad?" I whispered to Logan.

"Because she wants to be us," he said back. I buried my head into his chest. He stroked my hair and we stood there for a long time; him comforting me for reasons even I didn't get. After a while we both heard Charles call for me with his mind. He kissed me goodbye and I headed out of his room up to Charles' office.

"Hello Kimberly," Charles smiled.

"You called?" I asked.

"Yes. I've found another mutant. He's not too far off. Could you go get him?" Charles asked.

"I'll go right away." I answered. I turned and began to walk out.

"By the way, I'm sending Jean with you," Charles called out after me. I stopped cold.

"Do you _want_ me to get killed?" I asked Charles. Charles chuckled.

"Quite the opposite Kimberly. I'm trying to help bring you two together. Have fun." I walked out the door to my room and changed into our uniform. I made my way to the front of the garage and readied myself to just soar there using my mind. I decided I would fly to our location today. 3 minutes later Jean showed up, her red hair slicked back into front of the garage. Just as she settled into the red Mazda RX-8, Charles alerted us that the mutant was a few miles away at an abandoned warehouse. Jean burst out of the garage and onto the road without even waiting for me or saying hello.

"Hey, come on Jean. Can we just put this behind us?" I yelled to her. She just ignored me so I did a Superman; I put my arms out in front of me, and soared off. I see why Superman did this. Not only did it A) make you go super-duper fast, it B) just made you look flipping awesome. I took the two rights and left and found myself in the parking lot for an old Red Roof Storage. I walked toward the door and waited for Jean to arrive. She showed up shortly and we made our way into the warehouse.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I called out. Jean had stopped and was looking around for any signs of life. I walked forward into the middle of the warehouse and stared around.

"Kimberly! Look out!" Jean screamed. I turned around and saw a shape coming swinging down at me from a hook. I ducked down and put out my hand to stop him mid-swing. The mutant jumped down and turned to face us. He had shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was remarkably tan and his clothes were dirty. He looked familiar, but I don't know from where. Jean came up beside me and assumed a fight stance. He tilted his head to the side and just stared at me.

"Uh, hi there." I said awkwardly to the mutant. "I'm Kimberly, and this is Jean. We don't want to hurt you, we're here to help." Jean nodded as I spoke.

"Kim?" the mutant asked. I squinted into the dark.

"Do I know you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we want to school together, remember? It's me, Nate, Nate Mondeoura," he said. I walked forward slowly.

"Nate, is that really you?" I walked forward and smiled. "Nate, I haven't seen you since we were 13!" I exclaimed.

"Kim…it's been so long." I ran forward and hugged him quickly. I felt a small shock as our skin touched. After a moment I slapped him across the face. I felt a weird tingling shock when I slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to explain to your parents that you got kidnapped at 'camp'? They wanted to send an investigator to a camp that didn't exist!" I yelled at him. He cracked up.

"You're still the same old Kim. You don't care how dangerous the stunt is, just about how your parents will react to it." We both laughed.

"Here, I want you to meet Dr. Jean Grey." I reached for his hand to pull him over but he jerked it away.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't you remember what happens when you touch my skin?" I thought back to the island.

"Oh yeah, that shocking thing. How's that working out for you? I mean, truth be told, it's sorta stupid for you to let me hold you but not touch your hand…"

"Shut up," Nate laughed.

"Come on; let's go back to the X-Mansion." We walked out to the parking lot toward the car.

"Ok Nate your riding in the Mazda with me and Kimberly's going to fly back using her mind." She glared at me and I, being the extremely mature super-mutant I am, stuck my tongue out at her. I jumped up into the air and my mind did the rest. I waved goodbye to them. When I arrived back in the garage Logan and Scott were waiting.

"Jean and Nate will be here soon," I said to them.

"Nate? Do you know him?" Logan asked a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I remember him. He was in the cell next to us on the island wasn't he?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, that's him."

"How did he get out? He wasn't there when I came," Logan said.

"Haven't asked yet," I answered. The Mazda rolled into the garage and Jean and Nate hopped out. We led Nate toward Charles' office. When we got there Rouge and Storm were talking in hushed tones to Charles. They smiled at us and walked out.

"Hello Nathaniel, I'm Charles Xavier. I run this 'school' as a refuge for mutants just like me and you." Charles said.

"Hello Mr. Xavier," Nate said.

"Mr. Mondeoura, would you like to tell us how you escaped from the island after being dragged off right before Logan over here saved you?" Charles asked.

"I just touched the guards to put them into shock and then ran. I've been on the road since." Nate explained. Charles stared at Nate for a moment and then looked to us.

"Jean, could you please show Nate where his room is so that he can place his stuff in there," Charles instructed. Jean nodded and motioned Nate to follow her. Scott followed after them and Logan and I walked out. We walked together out to the commons. Logan had his arm around my shoulders and as we passed everyone stared. It was 'summer break' for the mutants in school so everyone was outside. They stared as we passed, either wondering when we got together, how we got together, or how Jean had reacted. Let's give it up for the kids who had been at the room and weren't major gossipers. We made our way to a park bench and sat down, just staring at the fountain. Which is actually really, really boring when you have the 8th wonder of the world sitting right next to you.

At one point Logan lifted my head and stared into my eyes. We tilted our heads to the left and slowly made contact. People began to stop and gawk. After a while we broke again, and when we did there was quite a crowd staring. It makes you a little self-conscious, like you want to find a mirror and find what's so bad looking on your face. Logan was shaking with laughter, and eventually we were both cracking up. I don't know why we did, we just did. Eventually everyone walked away, so we kissed again. After a while we broke and turned to see Nate staring at us.

_Awkward._ Logan thought. I punched his arm. He looked from me to Logan to me again.

"So, I guess you guys are dating," Nate said nervously. Logan turned away from Nate and started sniggering. I punched his arm again and walked over to Nate.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were over here and…"I started.

"No, never mind Kim."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know Kim. I thought we had something." I turned around and gave Logan a confused look. He shrugged and went right back to sniggering.

"When? When did _we_ have something?" I asked. I was starting to get annoyed. That whole thing about a girl and guy being friends all their life and hooking up after some tragic accident was annoying. I could tell this was where Nate was going.

"Well, I mean, we've known each other for a long time and…"

_Here we go_ I thought. Logan was trying his hardest not to crack up.

_Shut up! You're not making this any easier!_ I sent to Logan.

"…well, after the island and you finding me at that warehouse, I thought we had something."

"Nate, don't do this to yourself. You knew that I never had feelings for you."

"But it's been 5 years…" Nate started.

"No Nate. No." And with that I tuned around and went back to Logan. He was hysterical. He was doubled over laughing, and Nate was looking like he was ready to kill.

"Come on Logan, let's go," I said. All of the sudden, Logan stopped. He started shaking. Nate grabbing the back of Logan's neck. Wow, he was fast. He was half choking/half shocking Logan.

"Nate, please stop, you're hurting him," I said.

"Make me," He said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, I will." I tried to use my mind to move his arm, but it didn't work. Whaaat?! That's not supposed to happen. Ever.

"Try again," Nate laughed.

"Gladly." The only way to get him off Logan was to get the electricity to run to something else. I grabbed Nate's hand and pulled it off Logan. Logan gasped for air. My vision started going fuzzy, though it didn't hurt to get shocked like it did when I was 15. Nate tried to pull away but I didn't let him, I knew if I did he would just try to shock Logan again. Logan pulled the gloves from his uniform out of his pockets and pulled them on. Once he was sure they wouldn't slip off he pushed Nate off me. My vision went back to normal and I realized I hadn't been breathing. After getting my breath back I finally realized what was going on.

Logan and Nate were rolling around on the grass fighting. Logan was protecting his face from Nate while still fighting back, because the only part of his skin that was exposed was the skin on his face. I had to do something. I used my powers to pull Logan off of Nate.

"Let me go Kimberly! I got to talk to Mr. Mondeoura over there!" Logan thrashed, trying to get out of my mind-hold. He looked a little ridiculous, floating a few inches off the ground, thrashing around. Nate went running for Logan and I jumped into the way.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" I asked Nate.

"Yeah, I think I would." With that Nate touched my face. Or at least, tried to. There was something holding him back. I saw Lily in the background, holding up her hands. She had put a force field around me, which was keeping Nate from touching me. I smiled to Lily and looked at Nate.

"How's trying to hurt me workin' out?" I asked Nate. He grunted, and I punched him. Nate fell to the ground and looked up at me surprised. I walked over to Nate and, being the big jerk I am, I kicked him. Yes, _kicked him. _I let Logan out of the mind-hold and walked over to him.

"Come on Logan. Let's go." We walked away from Nate and I felt myself start getting ready to cry. I guess I was really upset that my best friend and my boyfriend hated each other and now my best friend hated me. I sniffed, trying to keep the tears in. Logan put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"It's ok Kim. I know that was hard. It's ok, it's ok." I felt like an idiot, always having to be comforted by Logan. It's like nothing was ever wrong with him, only me. Or maybe things were wrong with him, and I just never paid attention because I was too busy feeling sorry for myself.

"I know I'm ok. But are you?" I looked up at Logan. Logan paused, obviously deciding whether or not he really wanted to answer.

"No. No, I'm not." Logan said.

"Tell me about it," I said, ears open.

"Well, my first girlfriend was killed, I lost my memories for a while, I got them given back to me back a 24 year old, and that 24 year old spent most of her first 4 months here in a hospital bed scaring me half to death. I really wonder what it is that made me that scared, but all I know is that I'm starting to like that 24 year old a lot." Logan looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm glad you like her," I said back. We were inside the X-Mansion corridors now.

"How long was I at the island before I was rescued?" I asked Logan.

"A month," Logan answered.

"What took so long before you came to get me? Stryker kept making fun of me about that."

"Well, you had been out for a week, and then one night a shape shifter came in pretending to be Jean. She said she was moving you to a different room and I wasn't allowed to go in for a while. After a week I found her and asked her where I got moved to and she was about to ask me the same thing. We tried to get Charles to locate you but he had to slowly build up his concentration so that he wouldn't kill you. A month later he found you and then we went in. You looked so sad in that tank. All rolled up in the corner of the tank crying while we fought. Then you saw Stryker and screamed…I thought that he was somehow connected to you and that when we killed him we were killing you. I know that's stupid but you never know…Anyway, I pulled you out of the tank and then I tried to stand you up and you fell…you coughed up all that blood…it was horrifying. We, no, _I_ thought I had lost you. And that's the scariest thing _I've_ felt since the adamantium was put in me." Logan told me.

"Logan…" I started. I pulled him into a hug. He started making those small gasping noises you make when you're about to cry and you're trying to stop but there's no way you will. I wiped the tears off his cheeks and went back to hugging him. Eventually he pulled away and said he was fine. We continued walking.

"You remember when I came back to the island to save you guys? Well, the moment I saw you, I thought, 'That girl gives Kayla a run for her money even though she's just 13.' And you beat her by a long shot."

"Oh Logan, that's so sweet…" I pulled Logan into another hug. Now we were by the dorm rooms.

_Logan, we have a fight going on in the courtyard between Sam and Mark. Can you go break it up?_ Charles projected to Logan.

_I'm on my way,_ Logan answered. "Bye sweetheart." He gave me a swift peck on the cheek and then jogged off toward the courtyards. I smiled after him and walked down the hall.

"Hey Kim! Wait up!" I heard a voice yell after me. I turned to see Bobby and Kitty jogging after me down the hall.

"Hi, Kitty, Bobby" I started.

"Hi Kim! I've heard a lot about you from Bobby about your powers. I helped capture you, as I'm sure you remember. I can phase through matter," Kitty said to me. She had long brown hair that was up in a tight bun, and she was considerably shorter than Bobby. The top of her head was a centimeter or so below Bobby's chin.

"Nice to meet you Kitty," I reached forward to shake her hand but passed through it.

"Oops. Sorry." Kitty laughed. This time I was actually able to shake her hand.

"It's so cool that you can do anything. Do you think you could out-freeze Bobby?" She asked.

"Ha! Easily," I said, staring at Bobby with a cocky grin.

"Oh, it's on," Bobby challenged. We went to the backyard of the school that had a huge fountain. The fountain was surrounded by flowers of multiple colors and little pathways leading off to benches that were shaded by weeping willows. Kitty stuck her hand in the water right where she decided the middle of the fountain was.

"All right, who ever can get their ice to fill up their side of the fountain and touch my hand wins," Kitty announced. Bobby and I stuck our hands into the water.

"On three. One…Two…Three!" My side of the fountain filled up instantly. Bobby had about ¼ of it done.

"Ha! I win!" I gloated. That's right, everyone. Not only am I immature enough to stick my tongue out at people, but I'm also immature enough to do petty challenges and gloat.

"Shut up," Bobby muttered. Kitty had pulled her hand out of the water and was knocking on the ice.

"I beat the Ice Man at his own game!" I continued.

"Shut up, Kim. I'm warning you," Bobby warned.

"I'd like to see you try," I said.

"Oh, you asked for it," Bobby said through gritted teeth. He clenched his teeth and then his entire body became encased in ice.

"I see how this is going to work." I clenched my fists and my entire body burst into flames. Kitty sat down on the side of the fountain.

"Oh, this going to be good…" she said.

"No fair! You can't go all 'Human Torch' on me!" Bobby yelled.

"Fine. Then I'll fight ice with ice." I re-clenched my fists and then my entire body became encased in ice.

"I wish I had popcorn…" Kitty muttered. I snapped my fingers and a small bag of popcorn appeared in her lap. "_Yes…_" she muttered one more.

"I can handle this," Bobby said. He cracked his neck and I cracked my knuckles. We started wresting pretty roughly, and the whole time practically freezing our butts off from the ice. Every so often, Kitty would yell, "Oh, looks like that hurt!" or "Go Kim! Go Bobby!" It was pretty obvious I was winning, but I was trying to hold back a little to let Bobby feel better about himself. After all, he was a guy, and guys like to look all manly and masculine and full of testosterone and stuff. After a while I started slowly moving us to the fountain, and then I threw Bobby at Kitty. Kitty phased through Bobby, so Bobby fell into the fountain and his ice melted off. The ice slipped off of my body into a puddle onto the ground. I walked over to Bobby and offered my hand.

"Want some help?" I asked him. He growled and grabbed my hand, so I pulled him out.

"You're wet," I pointed out.

"That's what she said," Bobby muttered.

"Not to you!" I yelled.

I'd hope not…" Kitty muttered. We all laughed.

"Here; I can help," I said. I pulled him into a hug and did my whole body fire thing, only I obviously didn't cover my body in flames. Instead it was like those little fire cinders that even if they did land on your skin they wouldn't hurt. Once I felt that his shirt was dry, which happened pretty fast, I pulled away from the hug. He looked at his clothes and felt them.

"Just like when you get them out of the dryer." We both laughed and Kitty walked over to us. All of the sudden he stuck his hand into his pants.

"What're you doing?" Kitty and I yelled as we stepped back, giggling.

"Even my boxers feel warm!" Bobby exclaimed. We all burst into hysterics. Once we were done I felt a small tug in my mind, something that happened when I was close to someone having an overwhelming amount of emotion. I looked around and found my target in a window. It was Rouge, staring down at us. She was feeling furious, deceived, and just down-right sad.

"Bobby. Kitty." They followed my gaze up to the window.

"Oh no," Bobby whispered. "What's she thinking?"

"She's thinking, 'First with Kitty at the fountain, now Kimberly.' She's not going to leave, but she is really wishing she had her old powers right now."

"Oh no. I have to go talk to her." He ran off back into the building just as Rouge disappeared from the window. Kitty and I kept looking up at the window.

"That's really got to stink for her," I said.

"She's really over-emotional. We get used to it," Kitty said.

"Yeah. I could tell that." We headed back inside, and I realized we had been out there for at least 30 minutes, because it was dark now.

"I'm gonna go and try to find Logan," I said to Kitty.

"Kay. See you later Kim." She gave me a quick hug then headed down the hall.

"Oops wrong way," She said laughing. She came running back towards me and phased through me. I started walking through the halls, looking into open doors, asking the few mutants I knew if they had seen him. I started picking up weird brain waves that I assumed to be Jean's, so I followed them. I found my way to one of the better dorm rooms, the one for the adult mutants that stayed, and I assumed it belonged to Jean. I heard them talking, so I did the chameleon thing so I snuck into the room and stayed pressed against the wall. I started listening to the conversation.

"Jean, I love Kimberly now. I'm sorry," Logan said. Jean looked past Logan's head for a second right at me. She knew I was here.

_Time to give you a show._ Jean sent to my mind.

"Oh poor Logan. Your brain is just tricking you." Jean tskd sadly.

"What're you talking about?" Logan said, sincerely confused.

"You've become so bent on keeping her out of trouble and safe that your brain has decided to try and make you believe something so you won't hurt her," Jean explained.

"Really?" Logan asked. I couldn't believe he actually believed her.

"Who can read minds here?" Jean asked, not expecting an answer. She pulled him into a kiss and he didn't pull back. Feeling choked, I started slowly backing out of the room. I bumped into something in the doorway and turned to find Bobby and Kitty. They had looks of disbelief on their faces; half from me running into them and half the scene in front of us.

"Logan?" I said quietly through tears. He broke and turned to see me standing there. I shook my head and then ran through the halls, putting myself on a constant phase so if anyone or anything was in my way I would pass through them. I made it to my room and I used my mind to lock my door behind me. I collapsed before I made it on to my bed so I was on my knees with my head in my arms on my bed. While I sobbed I heard Logan pound on the door yelling to get in, him asking Kitty for help, her saying no, and eventually another voice asking and she helped them in. She stood by the door while who ever it was walked over to me. They put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kimmy…" It was Bobby. I stood up and turned around. He pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his chest.

"Get your butt over here Kitty. I need some love," I said through tears and smiled. She ran over and came into the hug with us. After about a minute of that I made a tissue teleport into my hands and I wiped my eyes and nose. I teleported it away into the trash, looked at my two new friends and smiled.

"I've only known you guys for a day and look at what I've drug you into." They laughed.

"Hey, I've known you a month or two," Bobby said defensively. I laughed and Kitty rolled her eyes at him. Logan started banging on the door again.

"Come on Kimberly! Let me talk to you!" Logan yelled. I'm going to tell you now, I'm going to do something very immature. I blame my immatureness on my brother. I lit a small flame at the tip of my finger and walked over to the door. Kitty put a hand over her mouth and they both started laughing quietly. I phased my hand and the flame into the inside of the door knob and made the outside knob ultra hot. Then I looked through the door and saw Logan leaning against it. I phased the flame and my hand through and dropped the small harmless flame onto his shoulder. I waved Kitty and Bobby over and once I touched their hands they could see through the door as I could. Logan sniffed the air, and he turned toward his shoulder. He yelped and started slapping at the flame. I made the flame spread over his shirtsleeve. Bobby burst into hysterics. The flame couldn't burn him, but it was still funny. Eventually I put it out and then he walked back to the door.

"Kimberly! Kim! Open up!" Logan yelled as he banged. We watched him reach for the door knob and we all held in our laughs. He grabbed the knob with his entire palm and yelled loudly when it burned his hand. We doubled over in hysterics laughing at Logan. Logan obviously heard the laughter, but he thought it was just Bobby and Kitty, not believing that I would be laughing at a time like this. After a while I looked at my clock and saw it was 10 o' clock.

"Oh man, I'm tired." I fell back on my bed and Kitty did too.

"You guys want a ride back to your rooms?" I asked them. They gave me puzzled looks, not remembering my teleportation ability.

"I'll show you in a sec. I want you both to think about, in detail, the way back to your rooms." They both did and I caught the directions in my mind. I pulled them in to me close and chose to drop off Kitty first. We were in her room instantly.

"Whoa!" Kitty gasped. I smiled and let her out of the tight group.

"See you tomorrow Kim!" I nodded and locked her door with my mind. I pulled Bobby in tight again and we teleported back to his room.

"Thanks for the ride," he said. Even though he was at his room, neither of us pulled away. We started leaning in. I closed my eyes. Bobby closed his. We made contact. We put our arms around each other and slowly swayed back and forth. Remembering Logan, I quickly pulled back. I tucked my bangs behind my ears.

"Sorry about that."

"I'm not." I looked up at him and smiled. Before he could say anything I teleported back into my room. As I quickly got ready in my room I passed my mirror and saw I was still flushed from what happened with Bobby. Once I was ready I flopped down on to my bed, exhausted. I turned over and then immediately dropped off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kim's P.O.V.

I woke at eight the next morning, feeling groggy. After I changed and made my hair no longer look like the bride of Frankenstein's hair, I walked through the halls. When I made it to Bobby's door I sighed and knocked on it. I head no answer so I phased my head in and looked around. No Bobby. Shrugging, I walked down to the kitchen and lo and behold, there was Bobby.

"Hey," I said and smiled. He looked up and instantly brightened up.

"Hey Kimberly." I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the first flavor of yogurt I saw and sat down beside Bobby. While I did this I could tell Bobby was still thinking about Rouge and what happened last night. A spoon teleported into my hand and we sat there silently, eating our yogurt. A few minutes later we started talking about the different mutants at the school and laughing at their wacky powers. At one point when we were cracking up Logan walked in, obviously hoping to find a beer in the fridge. It's pitiful that he thinks he'll find beer in the fridge of a _school. _For _under-aged mutant kids. _Sighing, I used my mind to force open his hand and I teleported a beer into his hand.

"Thanks," he said gruffly. He looked at the beer and I could tell he thought it was kind of warm, so I put my hand out and a frosty mist left my palm and iced the beer. He smiled and I just kept talking to Bobby, only now in hushed tones.

"Kim, please," Logan said. I sighed and swiveled around in my chair to face him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"To talk." I sighed and walked out of the room. He stood in the kitchen wondering if he was supposed to follow, but Bobby nodded him through and he walked out.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. Jean started…" Logan started saying.

"You're lying," I said immediately.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You're lying. I can read your mind. You're just lying to keep from hurting me," I said.

"Kimberly, listen. I'm sorry…"

"Logan, just shut up! You're not actually sorry, you're just saying that because you don't want to hurt little precious Weapon X!" I sneered. Logan reached forward to put a hand on my shoulder. The moment he did that I burst into flames, burning his hand in the process.

"Ow!" he screeched, shaking his hand to try to rid it of the flames. I sucked all of the flames back into my body.

"Don't you ever touch me again," I growled, and then I walked away. I went back into the kitchen where Bobby waited.

"How'd it go?" Bobby asked. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. I still had half of my yogurt left, but I didn't fee like eating it. Until Bobby was done eating his yogurt, I used my mind to morph my yogurt into different shapes in the air. When Bobby finished I let my yogurt flop back into its container and threw our yogurt containers away. I snapped my fingers and the spoons instantly cleaned, and then floated slowly back into their drawers.

"How does it feel to be able to do anything in the world you want?" Bobby asked me, quietly.

"I hate it," I said, equally quiet.

"Why?" We were walking slowly through the halls towards Kitty's room to see if she was awake.

"It makes me a target to everyone, good or bad."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard Charles and Jean. They talked about how they had been searching for me forever and Stryker was trying to relocate me so that he could use me…I just really hate it."

"Wow. I never really thought about it that way," Bobby said. We were now at Kitty's door.

"Kitty? Kitty? Are you there?" I called out as I knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come on in, the door's unlocked." I opened the door. She was sitting on her bed finishing the page she was on in her book. Her iPod was very quietly playing a song by Green Day. She stuck a small slip of paper into her book and after throwing it onto her bedside table, she stood up.

"Hey!" She said and smiled. She grabbed a rubber band off her desk and used it to put her hair up in a bun. We walked back to the kitchen and while she ate her yogurt I told them both about what happened with Logan.

"And he really believed her?" Kitty asked. I nodded.

"What an idiot," Bobby sighed.

_Children,_ Charles projected to us.

_I'm getting a weird wave from that same warehouse that I sent Kimberly to earlier. I want you all to go check it out. Kimberly can show you the way there._ We walked off to the garage and looked around. Bobby started heading to convertible but I stopped him.

"Remember what happened last time you drove that car?" I asked him. He laughed and I pushed ahead of him into the driver's seat. Bobby sat up front with me and Kitty got in the back.

"Since we don't know what's up ahead, I'm going to cloak us and the car. Don't move or get out of the car until I say so. Got it?" I asked them both. They nodded and I put my left hand on the side of the car and concentrated. Once we were all cloaked we burst off onto the road, but I slowed us down so that the engine was barely making a noise. As we drove I felt something tugging at the back of my mind. I reached back to it and found that it was a conversation between Logan and Charles. Usually I'm not an eavesdropper, but…Who am I kidding? I am an eavesdropper usually. As the great Rhett Butler said in _Gone With the Wind, _"Eavesdroppers often hear highly entertaining and instructive things."

"Logan, what do you think you are doing?" Charles said in a harsh tone.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Usually I don't take part in younger mutants love affairs, but this is the biggest mistake you will ever make in your life, and it is not only going to affect you, but many others."

"How is my finding out I don't really love her going to affect many others?"

"But you do Logan. Jean was trying to trick you. Being brought back to life isn't helping her like Kimberly anymore. Logan, what do I need to do to show you who you really love and not who your tricked to believe in?"

"I'll believe you the day you learn to get up and walk," Logan sneered. Taking this chance, I used my mind to temporarily heal Charles legs. Charles felt this happen and got up slowly, then walked over to Logan.

"Now do you believe?" Charles whispered. Logan nodded slowly, and Charles went back to sitting in his wheel chair.

_Thank you Kimberly,_ Charles projected. _I would like to have my legs back to normal now._ I quit concentrating on his legs and concentrated my eyes back on the road. We were almost there. Great.

"We're here," I whispered. I got out of the car and went to Kitty first. I opened her door and linked our elbows.

"Get out," I whispered again. She slowly got out of the car and followed me to Bobby. We opened his door and after he linked with Kitty we all walked slowly toward the warehouse. When we walked in I slowly searched around the room for whoever we were looking for.

_It's over here, come on,_ I sent to their minds. Our small group made its way toward the offices. I phased us through the door into the office. An old man wearing a cape and odd helmet sat at a table with a circle of mutants surrounding him.

_Who is he?_ I asked Bobby and Kitty.

_Magneto,_ they said, a tone of disgust in their mind. I gathered everything else I needed to know from their memories. He used to be an accomplice of Charles, but after a while he switched over to being evil and one thing led to another, and now he was one of the worst mutants out there.

"We must find her!" Magneto yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. I felt Bobby reach over and squeeze my hand, and I squeezed back.

"But how do we know whether or not they will do what they did with Stryker?" one of the grizzlier mutants asked.

"They won't if we make her want to leave them," Magneto said. All of the sudden I felt that someone else was coming into the warehouse and running toward the offices.

"Logan." I said it so quietly under my breath that even I didn't hear it.

_Logan, don't come in here, you'll just…_ I tried to warn him. I sent a phase wave through all three of us so that we wouldn't get hit by the door about to slam open.

"Magneto!" Logan roared as he ran into the room. He looked around the room for us, and I had to concentrate really hard to keep us phased because Logan was standing right inside of me.

"Where is she?" Logan yelled at the mutants in front of them.

"She is here?" Magneto asked, confused. At that moment we could all tell that Logan knew he had blown his cover.

_Kitty, I need you to start phasing yourself and Bobby. I want you to run out of this back wall, and _get out of here. _I can't do this much longer,_ I sent to Kitty and Bobby's mind. I felt Kitty start slowly phasing into the wall, and once she had phased into the wall far enough to be pulling my hand in, I pulled my hand out and let them run. I couldn't move or try to leave, because if I did it would jerk Logan and blow my cover.

"She _is _here. Come on Kimberly. Come on out," Magneto taunted. He started laughing and Logan growled. I felt the last of my energy fade from bad sleep and I fell forward, out of Logan onto the floor. My chameleon skin faded away and I was left, exposed.

"Ah, there you are," Magneto said and smiled. I tried my hardest to phase through the floor, and I started doing it, very slowly. One of the mutants knocked Logan onto the floor beside me. They shot him in the head and he laid limp beside me. I knew he wasn't actually hurt, but I needed to get them to think nothing was actually happening.

"Logan…" I said softly. I put my hand on his and he started sinking with me.

"Not so fast young one," Magneto said. He lifted his hand and I felt us slowly lift out of the ground.

"So you have the same remarkable metal in your body as Wolverine. Fascinating…So what do they call you child? You have so many powers you must have _something_ for a name," Magneto said.

"I'm the original Weapon X," I sneered at Magneto. He chuckled.

"My, my, my. May I see some examples of your powers?" Magneto asked. Logan started to wake up and the bullet dropped out of his head onto the ground. He slowly shook his head and looked around the room. We were still floating in the air in the middle of the room.

"Aren't going to cooperate?" Magneto asked. He slammed Logan against the ceiling and started bending him backwards, making him cry out in pain.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Show me your powers, child." I sighed and made one of my hands turn to fire and the other into ice.

"Show me something spectacular," Magneto said. I turned myself into a magnet and after I floated close enough to Logan to touch him I stopped.

"Want to see something spectacular?" I asked. "I'll show you something spectacular. I reached out and touched Logan, and he immediately teleported back to the X-Mansion.

"Bold move, child," Magneto said angrily. He threw me to the floor and looked at two of the mutants. A man and a woman walked over and picked me up by my arms.

"If you even try to get away, we will kill you so fast your dead body will be the only thing teleporting back," the man whispered.

"Why don't you two show her what you can do," Magneto said, smiling evilly.

"With pleasure," the man said. He grabbed my arm painfully and then I felt millions of little poisonous pricks hit my arm where his hand was. Flames shot through my entire body from the poison.

_Don't cry out in pain. Don't show them you're scared_ I thought to myself. The woman smiled down at me and seemed to be focusing very hard on my arm. She let go of it and stepped back a little. She clapped her hands once, and a sonic wave flew at my arm and crushed the bone into dust inside my arm. I don't know how it was possible, but it was. The adamantium was still there though, so I guess my bone was just going to have to re-grow inside of the adamantium. Creepy. I whimpered because I just couldn't help it.

"So now you know who you are dealing with," Magneto smiled. "Take her off to one of our prison cells back at headquarters." He clapped his hands as a dismissal. The woman grabbed my arm and I winced. Another mutant grabbed my head and teleported us to a dimly lit hallway full of screaming mutants. The mutant who grabbed my head released me and walked off while the other two drug me off down the hall to a cell at the end of the hall. The man opened the door and threw me into the room. The room was all white, even the bed and its sheets were white. There was a huge opening in the side of the room which opened up to a steep cliff. Three large metal bars made it so the spaces in between them were impossible to squeeze through.

"By the way, if you try to use any of your powers, the room will automatically torture you. Enjoy," the woman said. The two laughed as they closed and locked the door. My arms began to heal, so it became obvious that when it was a power that happened whether I wanted it to or not the room wouldn't hurt me. I slowly crawled toward the bed, which was sadly on the other side of the room. I was too exhausted to make it all the way, and I fainted in the middle of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kim's P.O.V.

"Hello," A young, small voice said. I opened my eyes to see a little boy, who looked to be 10 years old, smiling down at me. He had short black hair and was

"Hi," I said back. I wasn't sure why the 10 year old was in the room with me, until I noticed the tray of food he was holding.

"I-I brought you b-breakfast," He said. He set the tray down on the floor next to me. It had a small turkey sandwich on it with a cold plastic water bottle.

"Thank you," I said, smiling up to him.

"So, why are you here?" I asked him.

"My mom and dad work for Magneto," He said softly.

"Who are your parents?"

"Archlight and Quill."

"Do they not have real names?"

"Only The Brotherhood of Mutants is allowed to know their name." Archlight and Quill were the two who had dragged me in here. How could they be so cold and their child so sweet?

"Do you have a power?"

"Of course I do. I have the power to fly." The boy turned to show me a set of wings sticking out of his white shirt. They were incredibly tiny and black, and looked like sparrow wings.

"When you are finished with your meal, please put the tray and trash by the door," He said mechanically. And with that, he immediately turned and left the room. I looked at my meal carefully, wondering if there was something in the food that would poison me. The water was fine, but I found a small purple pill in the middle of the sandwich. I picked it up and threw it out the opening. I ate the meal with more ease and pushed the tray over to the door like the boy told me to do. I, being bored and mildly smug for finding the pill, lounged on the cot.

Magneto walked into the room, looking quite proud of himself.

"Hello X," He said happily.

"Magneto," I said gruffly.

"Good to see you ate your food. Now come here," he commanded. I sat on firmly on my bed, refusing to move.

"I command you come here now!" he yelled. I just tilted my head and smirked.

"What's wrong Magneto? Your pill not working?" I laughed. I felt a tugging in the back of my mind.

_Kimberly, where are you?_ Charles asked. I fell over grabbing my head. Archlight was right. The room did torture you for using powers.

_Charles, leave me alone! Your trying to connect is going to kill me in this room!_ I sent to him. Magneto started laughing, because I think I yelled it out loud too. It hurt much worse when I used the power myself. My head felt like it was going to explode. I remembered the reason no powers usually worked on Magneto was because of his helmet. Ignoring the pain, I threw his helmet off his head and "connected" us, so that if I felt pain, he felt it too.

Not expecting it, he fell to the floor, writhing in pain. I was surprised he didn't die immediately because he was so _old._

"Turn off the room you idiots!" he yelled to nowhere. The pain immediately stopped, and Magneto stood up, putting on his helmet while he did so.

"Turn the room back on." No pain came back, but I knew it would if I tried anything again.

"You pathetic child," Magneto chided. "You will never win. You can either join us now, or stay in this room for the rest of your life."

"I'm kind of growing attached to this room. I think I'll stay here," I said sarcastically. Magneto growled. "By the way, you might want a thesaurus. You say child _a lot_." Growling once more with a flip of his cape, he left the room.

I sat in my room for the next few hours, bored out of my mind. I tried to think of ways to get out of their without using my powers, but nothing came to mind. Every time I thought of something, it would always lead back to, "and then I could phase through the walls" or something like that.

At what I guessed to be 1 in the afternoon, the little boy came back in again, but with no food.

"Hello," he said quietly. I sat up and smiled at him.

"Hey. I never caught your name earlier," I said to the little boy.

"Matt. My name is Matt," he said.

"My brother's name is Matt."

"Cool," he said, a confused look on his face.

"So…why'd you come back?" I asked him. He looked around the room and then he came and sat on the foot of the bed.

"I hate my parents. I want to get out of here. I don't want to kill humans, I want to go to the X-Mansion," he said to me.

"Well, I can't help you much. If I try to use my powers, the room tortures me."

"I know. But When I turn 11 next month, they're gonna start teaching me how to control the security units and other stuff around here. I figured when I learned how to temporarily turn off the torture button in there…"

"I could come get you and we could escape!" I whispered excitedly.

"Exactly! But here's the thing." He lowered his voice even lower. "One of my friends is trapped here. She's 15 and can control water. Magneto captured her when she was little. Could you help me get him out of here?"

"Of course." I smiled at the little boy.

"Thank you so much. The prisoners only get food twice a day. That's why I didn't have any now. Sorry. See you at 6." And with that he hopped off my bed and out of the room.

"Well, won't next month be exciting," I said out loud. I laid back on my bed and waited for my meal to come at 6.

The next morning I was woken up by someone other than Matt.

"Wake up X," the voice sneered. I felt a sharp pain in my head. I groaned as I opened my eyes. It was a younger mutant, about the same age as me and Bobby. I recognized him from Bobby's memories.

"John…" I said quietly. He slapped me in the head again.

"My name is Pyro," he growled.

"Why are you so mad at Bobby?" I said slowly. I wasn't fully awake yet, and getting hit in the head didn't help me wake up any faster.

"Because he is a traitor to mutants everywhere!" Pyro stopped and looked down at me carefully for a moment. "How do you know my real name?"

"Because I know everything. You miss Bobby and Kitty. But you _especially_ miss Rouge. You loved her, but you never told her." I smirked at him. He tried to slap me again, but I put up my arm and blocked it. In one swift motion, I grabbed his wrist and twisted, making him lean forward and groan.

"Bobby and Rouge are done. Maybe you could come back to the X-Mansion with me, and we could hook you two up." I released his arm and shrugged.

"Just sayin'. If you ever wanted to." Pyro stared at me like I was on fire. But, seeing as he's a pyro, I guess he'd be staring at me more excitedly than frightened.

"How do you know all of this about me?" Pyro whispered.

"Because I'm Weapon X. I know _everything_." To add in a dramatic effect, I smirked and laughed quietly. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he shook his head and went back to being evil.

"Come on. Off to the 'playground'." He kind of laughed when he said playground, which scared me. What kind of a sick freak-o place like this has a freakin kids' playground? He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and down the hall. We passed many other mutants on our way down the hall, and a few of them were getting pulled out of the cages like we were. One of them stood out in particular. It was a 15 year old girl with blue hair down to her shoulders. She was struggling with two guards who were also trying to take her down. I could tell she was the kid Matt had been talking about. I was now outside the torture room, so I had a feeling I could use my powers. I made a small orb of water appear in the girl's hands. Surprised, she looked up and saw me being dragged down the hall.

_Thank you_, she mouthed to me. I nodded and watched as the ball disappeared. Since she had made it disappear she would be able to use it when she needed.

Pyro dragged me into a humongous outdoor room that was probably bigger than a baseball stadium. You know how some prisons have those huge fenced in outdoor areas so that the prisoners can get some air? This was probably the extreme opposite, and the stone walls were twice as high. This was half training for The Brotherhood of Mutants/half torture arena for mutants who disagreed with them. At the top of the walls a huge chain-link net like object spread above us to keep any flying mutants from escaping. There were stone tables with straps and huge heating lamps hanging over them, pools full of ice, anything you could think of that could cancel out its opposite power.

Pyro dragged me off toward one of the monster obstacle courses and up a set of stairs. There was an opening into the boxed in obstacle course at the top of the stairs. He grabbed my wrist and dangled me over the opening.

"I'm so sorry. I have to do this. I'm so sorry," he said. He let go and I dropped down into the sea of electric fences and steel traps.

This was probably the worst torture device there. I tried to phase through the fence but it just threw me backwards, shocking me. None of my powers worked inside the death trap course. I saw that some of the evil mutants were staring into the cage, laughing at me. I wasn't going to let them get any pleasure. I ran forward, jumping the first fence. The next one was impossible to jump, so I ran and then slid underneath it. I pushed myself up but felt a horrible shocking pain on the back of my ankle. I turned and saw that my shoe had gotten stuck, and when I stood I had pushed my leg into the fence. I dropped back to the ground and examined how my shoe was stuck. My laces were tied to the fence; there was no way to save them. I yanked my foot out and continued to the course. Up next were a bunch of steel traps that had tiny spaces in between them to try to jump through. Kill me. Not literally. I ran and jumped lightly through the traps. Halfway through the traps one of the mutants threw something up against the chain-link wall that kept me from just running out of there. I found out later it was another mutant who had gotten into a fight with the guards. The noise of the body hitting the fence threw me off balance and I stumbled. I fell over and I put my hands down to keep me from falling face first into a trap. Bad idea. One of my hands landed inside a trap and it snapped shut. I screamed and the trap let go. I had my other hand down on a space between the traps. So I was in a pretty bad headstand. I did a sloppy forward hand spring to get my hand out of the trap before it snapped shut again. I landed at the end of the traps and stumbled. I looked down at my wrist. I had triangular cuts sticking in all around and I was bleeding profusely. I wiped the blood off on my shirt and continued on through the course. It was mostly the same as the beginning with simple variations that made it harder. I only stumbled once more and got a scrape running down from my forehead to my cheek.

When I got to the end there was another door the guards used to pull out the mutant out of when they were through. By then my wrist was healed but the triangular scars were left. That was the weird thing about my healing ability. It always left the scars. I sat down and groaned. My face still wasn't healed yet. Pyro opened the door and pulled me out of the course. He muttered angrily as he drug me back toward my room, stuff about beatings and something that sounded oddly like Michael Jackson, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't muttering about him at a time like this.

He threw me back into my room, literally. I slid in fast paced circles until the wall stopped me. I groaned and looked back up at Pyro.

"You're gonna be in for it tomorrow. That's when we test out the new serum," Pyro sneered. He slammed the door shut and ran down the hall. I wiped the blood off my face and flinched. That cut _still_ wasn't healed. I laid my head down on the cool floor and sighed. It felt nice against my scarred cheek. I will admit, I did cry while I sat on the floor of my room. The tears felt alien on my cheek. I hated myself for crying. Eventually I drug myself to the cot and laid down. I was dreading tomorrow, when this 'serum' was to be tested on me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kim's P.O.V.

When I woke up I wasn't in 'my' room, I was in a huge operation room. I was strapped down to a cold steel table with drills facing at certain points on my body, the exact same points from when the adamantium was put in me. The table was freezing my back. The serum was already in the drills, ready to be injected. It was a neon blue, like something you would see in a sci-fi or horror movie.

"Pyro," I said hurriedly, my voice cracking. "What's happening? What are they going to put in me?"

"You'll find out soon…" he started. He stopped and stared at my eyes. Of course, they were at their normal white glow. He walked off shaking his head. How could he not have ever noticed their color before?

"Magneto!" I roared up at him from his chair high above me. "What is this going to do?" Magneto chuckled.

"I'm sure you remember the cure that was used as a weapon against us. Well, this is our anti cure. Any normal human shot with it will gain the power locked deep inside of them and make them what they hate the most. A mutant."

"Then why aren't you testing it on a human instead of a mutant?" I yelled up to him.

"Because, it's supposed to kill any mutant shot with it," Magneto said, an evil smirk on his face. I gulped back my anxiety and continued to yell up at him.

"If it's supposed to be used as the cure was, why do you need drills to put it in me?"

"Because your brand is a special. With yours, if you survive, it will give us a look at your DNA to see how your body is able to hold all these powers without destroying you. And also, just for kicks, the serum will heat up the adamantium inside you and torture you a little bit." My face twisted into a look of horror. Well that's something to look forward to. If I die, they won't be able to replicate my DNA. If I survive, 'Congratulations! You're alive! Now let's take a look at your DNA and then probably kill you when we're done!' Oh happy day of joy.

One of the mutant scientists walked over with a small pad and bottle of disinfectant and began rubbing it on the small red dots I had on my body from the previous drills. That's right, everyone. Make sure we disinfect my skin because we're gonna put drills _inside _of her. I hoped the drills were disinfected too. When he finished he nodded up at the scientists above and then ran up the stairs out of my little area. One of the scientists began to read off calculations and other things that I didn't understand. In the middle of their prattling they hit the big red button (I'm serious, the button that started the drills was big and red. Who would've thought?) and the drills began to bore down on me. I looked down and noticed I was wearing something other than what I came here in. It was a white button-up short sleeve shirt and shorts. There were small holes in the outfit at my collarbone, lower rib cage, and mid thigh. There were intricate drawings on my exposed skin, with small circles the same size the ones in my outfit that were at my cheek bones, inside my elbows, wrists, knees, and ankles. I realized in horror that the red scars from the previous drills were right in the middle of the circles. As the drills got closer I started remembering everything that happened at the X-Mansion. I remembered meeting the X-Men, helping wrangle the mutants, losing my memories, my kiss with Bobby…it was kind of painful to remember them. I started crying before the drills even touched my skin.

_Don't scream Kim, don't scream. Don't give them that kind of satisfaction_. I thought to myself.

So much for that idea. The moment they did touched my skin though, I screamed the loudest I ever screamed. It was so piercing some of the mutants in the room put their hands over their ears. I could practically feel the adamantium in my body heating up as the new serum attacked it. I could feel it bubbling up and destroying my insides. There were some small parts of my skin that had torn open and some blue, steely gray, and red began to drain out of it. Where the drills were some blood was oozing out.

The scientists were frantically tapping keys on the computers, trying to figure something out.

"Why won't they work? _MAKE THEM WORK_!" Magneto roared. At that moment, the doors to the operation room burst open. Various scientists and mutants froze into petrified blocks of ice or flew against the wall. I turned my head enough to see some glimpses of Logan, Cyclops, Kitty, and Bobby. They were running around fighting so fast and rapidly it was hard to keep up with them. Bobby looked over and saw me.

"_Kim!_" He screamed. He punched the nearest scientist and began working on the computer to try to stop the drills. Pyro was hiding from the X-Men and Magneto had already left with his body guards. For the first time I had been strapped to the table, I realized I had started to writhe in pain. Which was even _more _painful. Cyclops blasted a line of scientists then ran over to Bobby. He pushed Bobby out of the way and began expertly tapping keys. Bobby ran back to me, punching lesser mutant body guards out of the way. He touched my forehead but ended up yelping from the temperature of my skin. He turned his hand to ice and held my hand. Steam sizzled from our hands, but Bobby kept the ice coming. I knew I was dying. I quickly began trying to think what my last words would be, because I didn't want them to be, 'Aaaaaah! '. That's when I came up with them.

"I'll miss you all," I whispered in a very inaudible voice. With that the last of my energy, strength, and life went away. My body went limp and cool. I ended up watching the scene unfold just like how I had back on my 1st night. Bobby's face twisted to an expression of horror and immediately began searching for a pulse. When he found none, be started to shake. Kitty let out a smothered gasp and buried her face in Bobby's shoulder. The doors burst open and through them came Jean, Colossus, and my brother, sister, and sister-in-law.

Hannah was the first to see me. Her scream of horror alerted Logan and he immediately turned to my body. He let out a strangled cry and collapsed against the wall behind him, sliding to the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Logan whispered over and over again into his hands between sobs. My family ran over to me and began brushing back my hair or (yes, I know it's gross) wiping off my blood. Jean stood smugly by the door, smirking at my limp body.

The moment Colossus had seen me he had run back out of the room, looking for someone. Moments later he ran back in with a familiar shaggy blond, Nate Mondeoura. Nate ran over to me and told everyone to back away from me. Once no one was touching my body, he began rubbing his hands together at high speed. Sparks flew from his body and his hair began to float on end. He placed his hands on my chest and shocked me, sending my limp body into spasms. He went through the shocking process 3 more times before Scott stopped him and felt my wrist.

"_SHE HAS A PULSE!"_ he announced loudly. Logan appeared by my side lightning fast. Everyone screamed and rejoiced, except for Jean, who sat in the back scowling.

_But how can I still see from outside of my body? I guess that since I was still watching the scene when I was brought back I would stay watching over until my body woke up._ I shrugged and sat back, if you can sit back while your half-dead and floating in mid-air. All of the sudden, a thought spurred on me.

_Maybe I can still use my powers, even though I'm knocked out._ I focused as hard as I could on everyone in the room so that they would all be able to hear me.

_Hey everyone, it's me, Kim. I know my body is unconscious, but I'm floating above you all watching this scene unfold._ Everyone's heads began to whip around, looking for the source of the noise.

_You won't be able to see me._

"Kim! We're going to take you back to the mansion, ok?" Logan yelled to me. I nodded, but after remembering they couldn't see me, I sent to them _Ok._

Logan picked my limp body up off the table and began carrying me out of the room.

_Did you save the other mutants? Is Matt ok? _I float walked behind my body, staring at how odd I looked while I was unconscious.

"Yes. Matt and the others are waiting for us outside," Storm said.

_Pyro, are you coming with us?_ Pyro thought about it for a moment, and then he stood up.

"Yes. If it's ok with them," Pyro said, and looked at the others. Logan nodded so Pyro trailed behind the rest of the others.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kim's P.O.V.

An hour later my body was in a hospital bed in the medical wing of the X-Mansion and my ghost self was sitting in an arm chair. My sister was asleep in on the two-person couch and my brother was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, also asleep. Dr. Silvers came in every so often to stick a new IV in or take one out.

Two weeks later I was still in my awful ghostly state. All of the sudden, my body threw it self into a fit of violent spasms.

_Logan!!!_ He turned toward my body and gasped. Dr. Silvers ran in and they started doing everything they could to try to calm me down. Kristen and Matt woke up with a start but stayed where they were, not wanting to get in the way. I looked down at myself (with how I am I can see a ghostly version of myself) and saw myself start to flicker. Not good. I jumped up, my book collapsing to the floor. Two other doctors ran into the room and began helping them. The male doctor pushed Logan back.

My ghostly self ran over to my body and I started looking at its heart beat. Slowly, I noticed I was starting to feel what I'm guessing my body was feeling; my heart hammering against my chest, my head and chest feeling like they were going to explode.

_Do something about my head and chest! They HURT! _My mind screamed. My ghost crashed to the floor, and I faded off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Logan's P.O.V.

Day 1 Without Kim; Friday, February 13

It felt like forever, but it really only take a few moments to stop Kim's spasms. I called out to Kim, but I got no response from her ghost form. Her book was still lying on the floor. Kristen picked up the book and dropped it down on the couch. Matt, Kim's teleporting older brother, appeared at my side and put a hand on my shoulder. Man, that guy is _tall_.

"No worries Logan, I'm sure she'll wake up in no time. When she was eight years old she got knocked out into a coma and woke up the next day," Matt said in his deep voice. He smiled down at me. I hate when people smile _down_ at me. It's like they're going," Hey! Look at me! I'm taller than _you! _Ha!" I shrugged his hand off and looked at Jean. She was smiling smugly.

_Did she put Kim into the coma?_ Her smile grew wider as I thought. I immediately ran out of the room, out of the hospital wing, and when I finally stopped I was outside Charles' office.

"Is something wrong Logan?" Charles said as he wheeled out from behind his desk.

_Nooo, I just ran down here to ask what you thought about the weather we've been having. _Charles smirked slightly at my thought, but it disappeared immediately when I began to talk.

"Kim…coma…Jean…" I said darkly. Charles gave me a quizzical look, but then he obviously read my mind and figured out what I thought.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Logan. We all know Jean hates Kim, but she would never put Kim in a coma on purpose. She's not stupid enough to try and harm her that way," Charles reasoned.

"Believe what you wish," I said. I turned to stalk out of the room.

"Be careful Logan. How you act while Kim is in the coma could seriously affect your life." I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Be careful baldy. When you walk outside your head glares from the sun hitting it," I growled back. Charles chuckled and I stalked out of the doorway. _Jeez Charles, you're one big, shiny, bald headache._

"I heard that!" Charles yelled after me.

"Of course you did…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Logan's P.O.V.

Day 80 Without Kim; Friday, April 24

Kim's brother Matt left today. He said his wife was pregnant again and he wanted to get back in time to see the ultrasound, and his son wanted to see him 'cause he missed him. I shuddered. _Kids_. They were like demon spawn. Well, not all of them. Just other peoples' kids.

A few of us were there to say goodbye. By a few, I mean, me, Scott and Kristen. I was there in Kim's honor. Kristen was there because they were related, and Scott because they had become friends in his time there. It was short. We waved and then _poof,_ he teleported away to his home.

It's so unfair! Chris was a mutant freak, but he was still allowed to go home when Kim couldn't just because she had freaking claws! Hey, I have claws and you don't see anyone call the cops on me!

Actually…

There was that time in the bar…

And at the museum…

And about 101 other times…

101…like that Disney movie. What were they? Dalmatians?

Whatever. I know what I mean.

As I walked away, I realized something.

Good ol' Matthew didn't even go say goodbye to Kim.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Logan's P.O.V.

Day 182 Without Kim; Friday, August 14

I heard a rumor flying around that Kristen was leaving. I couldn't let her leave. She was Kim's only relative left on campus, and if she did leave, they would take Kim off life support.

_Kim._

Just thinking about her made my heart ache. Coming from me that sounds really sappy, but it was true. I didn't even go and sit in her room, waiting for her to wake up like I did last time she was knocked out.

Why am I not in there this time you ask?

_Because she might not wake up._

Shaking my head to clear away those unwanted thoughts, I rounded a corner and ran into one of those trolls that had the different colored hair that stuck up. Only this trolls hair came out to the side in this HUGE bump, then came back _really_ close to her neck, then went back to being huge.

"AH!" I yelped. Our collision knocked her to the ground while I remained standing, because I'm awesomely strong like that. I smirked to myself.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry Mr. Logan sir. I didn't mean to," Troll said. I was still staring at her hair.

"What the fu-udge happened to your hair?" I said, astonished. Aren't you proud of me? I caught myself before I cussed in front of an under-ager. She just blushed furiously at me and ran from the hall.

Man, she had one honkin' BIG nose.

This place is just flippin full of freaks.

I guess that's because it's a school for mutants.

Just guessing though, no sure bets here.

I ran to Kristen's room and growled. That's right, I growled. Like a true wolverine. Not like those stupid fat weasels who claim the name wolverine. I mean like the _wolves_.

"Kristen, why _are _you leaving?" She dropped a wallet into a side pocket of her backpack and headed to the closet. She started pulling shirts off hooks and pants out of drawers and started folding them.

"Face it Logan. She's not waking up from that coma. I'm leaving before it gets worse. I can't stand that kind of pain right now." She dropped the pants into her pack and started folding the shirts.

"So what? You're just going to leave her when she needs you the most? News flash Kristen, she wouldn't abandon _you._" She dropped the shirts into her pack and sighed.

"I don't know why she loves you. You're more stubborn and even fuller of jack than a donkey. Jeez Logan, do a Tom already." She zipped up her pack and pulled it over shoulder. I raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I said. She opened her window and straddled the ledge.

"Make like a Tom and ca-ruise." With that, she slung her other leg over the sill and hoped off. The plant that had been growing by the door shivered and stretched one of its leaves to the door. One leaf just barely touched the door before it slammed it shut in his face.

"Mother Nature in her finest mood..." I muttered, rubbing my smashed nose. A passing mutant with blue hair giggled. She was one of the mutants we'd rescued. I think.

"What're you laughing at?" I growled. She looked surprised for a second, but then she started looking angry.

"I was laughing at your joke. Is that a crime here?" she asked.

"No, but your hair is." I smirked as I saw color flood her cheeks. She started to stomp off, but she stopped and turned back to me. She put up her hands and a jet of water flew out and doused me. Smirking, she continued her way down the hall with a smirk.

"By the way, you're wet," she called over her shoulder. I shook my head from side to side to get off the water, like a dog. My hair was now flat against my head. Muttering angrily, I walked down the hall and bumped into another mutant. I got a slight shock when I ran into him.

"Logan," Nate Mondeoura growled.

"Static Shock," I growled back. He raised an eyebrow.

"Static Shock was black."

"Static Shock was a cartoon, so don't be racist. Congratulations, I just gave you your hero name." He smirked as he noticed I was soaking wet. He grabbed my arm, sending sparks through my body. Jeez, getting shocked hurts worse when you're wet.

Nate walked away, laughing is head off.

_Everyone freakin hates me._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Logan's P.O.V.

Day 200 Without Kim; Tuesday, September 1

Charles had called me to his office. I was worried deeply. Kim had been out for half a year now. He thought Kim was a lost cause, because the other day he tried to read her mind and he got nothing from her. He probably wants to take her off life support.

_Just like Jean wants._

I turned into Charles' office and saw that Scott, Storm, and Jean were all in there with Charles.

"Logan, we need to take Kim off life support…" Charles started.

"Why do you _need_ to take her off life support? I don't see any mutants lining up outside her room door waiting for her to wake up so they can have her room!" I shouted. I was furious. As you may have noticed by now.

"Logan, I know it'll be hard, but she's been going on without any brain activity for half a year," Scott said. I whipped around to face him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him so close our noses almost touched.

"You don't tell be what you know will be hard and what won't. You don't know what this feels like for me," I growled. I pushed him away from me and he hit the wall. Once he was upright once more, he waved the air in front of his nose, alerting others to the fact that my breath stank. A tic-tac floated in front of my face and I slapped it to the ground. I stared around angrily, daring someone to tell me Kim was going to die.

"Logan, we're sorry, but you've been outvoted," Charles said. Scott looked down, refusing to make eye contact with me. Jean just smirked at me. Storm was looking at the ground crying; she had been on my side.

"Jean, you may go take her off life support." Jean nodded and skipped out of the room. Yes, skipped. Jerk. The rest of us in the room left also, except Charles. As we walked down the hall, we passed Bobby and Kitty. Giving our parade worried looks, they come up behind us.

"Logan, what's happening?" Kitty asked in a low whisper.

"They're…taking Kim off life support," I choked out. Kitty gasped and Bobby went rigid. Bobby liked Kim a lot, he had told me the first time she had gone unconscious. Last time I had seen Kim she had been hanging out with Bobby a ton and hating me, so I was worried she might have started liking him.

We were now in her room. Jean walked over to the small computer by the bed and started hitting certain keys. After several pain staking moments she turned away from the computer and took out all the IVs, including the one that fed her. The last thing she took off was the air mask, or what ever it's called. I never remember the right name of stuff. The only thing left was a small pad connected to a wire that gave us her heart beat.

We watched as her heart beat slowed, and slowed, and slowed. 2 minutes and it was barley still beating, yet, it was still beating. Scott looked to Jean for an answer, but she was just as thunderstruck as he was.

She closed her eyes and we could all tell she was reading her mind. She opened her eyes angrily and looked to us.

"Her mind at first was very silent, but when I concentrated very hard I heard a faint small voice muttering stuff I couldn't understand. She's just barely keeping herself alive. I'm guessing she'll be dead by tomorrow night." Kitty's eyes were full of tears. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, but once they finally spilled from her eyes, she ran from the room. Bobby was completely still; it looked like he wasn't even breathing. Silently, I walked away from the room, headed straight for my room, steam-rolling over anything in my way. By the time I made it back to my room, I decided that tomorrow night I would stay in her room until her heart beat stopped.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Logan's P.O.V.

Day 201 Without Kim; Wednesday, September 2

I checked the clock in my room. 11:50. I think that's an acceptable time to head to Kim's room. I hopped off my bed and headed down the dark hallway to Kim's room.

5 minutes later, right when I was about to enter the dark room, I heard an almost inaudible muttering. I barely opened the door and saw through the sliver that Jean was standing over Kim, eyes closed, one hand touching Kim's forehead. The more she muttered the louder she got. I looked at Kim and almost gasped. Kim was tossing back and forth in the bed, a look of pain on her face. She was whimpering and her tossing back and forth got more and more violent.

_Jean's torturing Kim._ I panicked.

_I need Charles here now. But where's his room?_ I had no other choice, so I did the one thing I could think of at the moment.

_CHARLES! I NEED YOU IN KIM'S ROOM _NOW_!!!_ I didn't know if calling out to him with my mind would work, especially if he was asleep, even more especially seeing as mind reading and projecting wasn't my talent, but it was my only choice. I had a horrible feeling that Kim would be dead by midnight if Charles didn't hurry.

At 11:58 (according to my wristwatch), I heard the almost silent groan of wheels coming down the hall. A moment later, Charles was at my side. I silently explained what was going on in my mind at rapid speed, and Charles understood what was happening immediately. Kim's whimpers had now turned into cries, and we could clearly hear Jean now, though it sounded like gibberish. Charles readied himself at the door.

At the last second (literally, it was 11:59:59) Charles burst through the door and used his mind to throw Jean against the wall, making her cry out in surprise and quit jabbering. Kim's cries silenced immediately and she laid still in the bed. Jean shook her head and looked to us.

Charles looked about ready to kill, and I felt my claws slowly edge their way out. Charles looked back at me and I felt myself get lifted off the ground and thrown out of the room.

The last thing I saw before the door closed was Jean's horrified expression and Charles inhaling deeply before he exploded. Not physically explode. Verbally explode.

But you knew that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Logan's P.O.V.

Day 203-364 without Kim

The days after Charles and I caught Jean were highly uneventful. Jean walked around as if she were in a daze, and if you tried to talk to her she would go wide eyed like a deer caught in headlights and run away.

Charles wheeled around the mansion angrily, and people would dive to the ground out of his way. The unfortunate few who forgot to get out of his way were given a long, long lecture and if they happened to be students, they were given extra homework.

I stayed in my room most of the time, only leaving to eat. I had enough on my mind, and whenever most of the mutants saw me they would put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and smile sadly. It made me want to ralf, vomit, blow chunks, etcetera, etcetera.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kim's P.O.V.

I blearily opened my eyes to see a stinging white light. My hands immediately tried to shoot up to cover my eyes, but I was too tired to lift them, so I resorted to my voice.

"Why the _heck_ is this _freakin _light so _bright_?!" I practically screamed. A woman with long brown hair jumped and stared at me for a moment.

"_Well_? Are you going to turn the thing down or just stand there?" I asked harshly. She blinked but her hand slowly made its way up to the light and turned it down.

"K-Kim? You're…awake?" the woman asked, stunned.

"Apparently!" I said in my beautiful, 'Duh!' voice.

"Do you even remember who I am?" she asked. I just glared at her, hoping she would take it as a 'woman-do-you-think-I'm-so-stupid-I-would-forget-you-when-clearly-I-hated-your-guts-last-time-I-was-conscious' look instead of a 'my-memory-is-so-freaking-messed-up-I-don't-even-know-where-I-am- so-no-I-don't-remember-you' look.

"Kim, you've been in a coma for almost a year now. We were scared you might never wake up." I rolled my eyes at her comment. There's no way I was out for even half a year.

"And you happen to be…?" I asked. She was still looking at me dumbfounded.

"That question wasn't rhetorical. It was a fill in the blank," I sighed.

"Dr. Silvers." I flushed with embarrassment because of how rude I had been.

"Oh yeah, you're the doctor who took my X-Ray and found the adamantium."

I looked out over my hospital bed and found it disappointing empty. I found the security camera in the corner and after hacking into it with my mind, I began to review its memory. I sighed. It was just me in a coma the whole time. No one was ever in my room except for the occasional doctor. A couple times I noticed a gap in the camera's memory. I pulled out of the machine and sighed.

"Can I leave?" I asked. "Thanks." With out an answer I got up out of the bed, ripped off the pad that tells my heartbeat and teleported to my dorm room.

Once I appeared in there, I realized something. I hadn't had a real shower in _forever and a day__**. **_I locked my doors, turned on the shower in my bathroom, and had the longest, hottest show I ever had.

An hour later, I changed into a pair of sweat pants and an old T-shirt from my camp counselor days.

I walked out of my room and started heading down the hall. I walked past Kitty's open bedroom door and poked my head in.

"Hey Kitty."

"Hey Kim," she said with out even looking up. I snickered (don't you just love the word snicker? Snicker…snicker…) and kept walking down the hall. When I made it to Kristen's room, I heard Kitty scream. I shrugged and walked into Kristen's room. It was empty. I furrowed my brow and looked around. It wasn't just missing a person; it was missing said person's stuff. Distraught, I walked out of the room. As I walked out of the room, I was bomb rushed by Kitty and some other younger mutants I did most certainly not know but had seen before.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!" they screamed. I smiled and hugged Kitty.

"If you don't mind, I would like you all to keep my arrival a secret, because I want to see the look of surprise on everyone else's faces." They all nodded and I headed off to Bobby's room. I saw he was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall.

_Oooh, this is gonna be good._ I teleported into his lap.

"Hey Bobby! How're you doin'?" I said enthusiastically. I threw my arms around his neck, laid a swift kiss on his cheek, and hugged him.

"AAAH!" Bobby screamed. I jumped off his lap and ran out of the room, snickering. I can let him think about that.

I walked down the hall and found Charles' office. I listened at the door.

"Why is she still alive?" Scott asked, stressed. "I mean, Jean almost killed her the night after we took her off life support, and she hasn't had any food for 6 months!"

"We will investigate on that in a moment," Charles said calmly. I felt the one of the doors rattle, which was Logan's head banging back against it.

"Why does everyone want to find out _why_ she isn't dead yet instead of being _happy_ she's not dead?" Logan yelled. I opened the door, which pushed Logan out of the way, and strolled into the room.

"Man, you guys must want me dead real good."

Everyone turned to face me. Logan's face lit up and he ran to me. He hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe and he sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Kim. Oh my gosh Kim. I thought you weren't ever coming back. It's been a year…" He pulled away from the hug but came back and kissed me really hard. Boy, is Logan passionate when he's happy. Someone cleared their throat and Logan stepped back. I opened my arms wide and Storm ran into them, sobbing. She wiped her nose and eyes on her sleeve and managed a weak smile. Scott's mouth was hanging open like an idiot.

"What was Scott talking about? When did Jean torture me?" I asked.

"The night after we took you off life support Jean was torturing you with her mind. But Logan saw her and called me over so we stopped it. She almost tortured you to death," Charles said. My eyes widened when I heard this, and they got even wider when I saw Jean standing in the corner. I stumbled back and hit the wall. She looked innocent, but my head felt like it was being attacked with one line going on in my head in a constant stream, "_Killherkillherkillher…" _

I gasped out in pain and slid to the floor, holding my head. Storm, still watery eyed, gave me a strange look. So did Scott and Logan. Charles was concentrating very hard, and after a moment he opened his eyes and said, "I can't make her stop this time." Logan looked from me to Jean.

"Stop, Jean! STOP!" Logan shrieked. It felt like my skull was caving in. The only way to get this pain to stop would be if I could get her to quit mumbling.

Slowly, painstakingly, I stood up and slowly walked like a drunk to Jean. When I was a few feet away I launched myself at her, knocking her head against the wall. We both sank to the ground and she was knocked unconscious. I relaxed against the wall, my head feeling numb. I heard a snarl coming from under my butt, and I remembered what I was sitting on.

I hopped up just as Jean regained consciousness. I stumbled backwards and ran into the large windows. I subconsciously remembered that Charles' office was on the second floor. Jean used her mind to pick up Charles' huge, heavy desk. Everything on the desk slid off to the floor making a loud clatter. I looked to Logan, wide eyed. When I looked back…

Next thing I knew I was flying out the window, glass sticking out of my arms and a giant desk pushing me down. I focused my mind on flying and quickly got myself out from under the desk. Once I got out, I used my mind to catch Charles' desk. I flew back into Charles office and backed up until I was against the wall. Then I slowly lifted the desk until it was even with the floor and brought it into the room. I set it back in its old spot.

Now for the tricky part.

I concentrated on all the glass in the window and willed it to recreate the window. I felt glass come out of my skin (ouch) and eventually dozens of pieces of glass were floating back into their rightful places in the window. Once it was all back in place, I waved my hand over it and all the cracks disappeared.

"Way to make a big finish," Storm muttered.

"Overachiever," Scott grumbled. I rolled my eyes and smirked. I turned to Charles and sighed.

"What're we going to do about her?" I jerked my thumb at Jean. She was sitting in the corner, looking furious and rubbing her head.

"I'll deal with her in a moment. Just stay clear of her for a while is the only thing I can think of." I thought for a moment where I could go that would be away from Jean. I nodded and ran from the room. I hurried and packed a few pairs of pants and T-shirts and my phone. I threw my bag over my shoulder and started heading out the door.

"Where're you going?" Logan yelled as I stepped out the front door.

"Home." With that, I twirled in a circle and teleported home. Hey, sometimes we like to make flashy exits. Because flashy is fun.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kim's P.O.V.

Seconds later, I arrived in front of my house. It looked the same as it had 2 years ago.

_2 years? Man, that means I'm 26 now…man, I'm always unconscious for my birthday…man, I say man a lot._ I stepped up to the porch and rang the doorbell. My mom opened the door.

"Hi mom," I said shyly. She went pale.

"Kim?" she gasped. I nodded. She burst into tears and threw her arms around me. I will admit, I cried some too. I hugged my mom as she said, "I'm so sorry," over and over again.

After several minutes she let me go and led me in. She sat me down on our comfy couch and asked me about everything. And I told her. From Kristen and I getting captured to my decision to come home and she was the perfect audience. She gasped, awed, and even chuckled in all the right places. When I finished, a familiar face popped in; my dad. He went pale at the sight of all of my scars, but he didn't mind them one bit when I jumped up and hugged him. He refused to hear about what happened until my whole family was assembled; which meant waiting for Matt, Hannah, and Collin to get in their car and drive over here.

5 minutes later they were all settled in our living room and I retold the story again. They were just as good of an audience as my mom was. Matt and Hannah went a little red when I told about their heroic help in my two rescues. When I was done they were all saying how much they missed having me around, and I blushed furiously.

Kristen walked into the room, looking like the 5 year old refusing to admit they ate out of the cookie jar and they know their about to get in trouble. She started to open her mouth but I just shook my head and smiled.

"I missed you too," I said.

I spent the next week at my parent's house, hearing about their past two years and how after about 3 days without me they had hired a private investigator to find me. It was fun there, but on my last day I got a message from Charles saying it was ok to come back.

"You don't want to stay?" my dad said as he and my mother watched over me while I packed.

"I do want to stay, but they need me at the mansion," I explained. "I promise I'll come back and visit if I can." I pulled my pack on over my shoulders and smiled.

"I'll miss you loads." I hugged them both and my mom cried a little. My dad kissed the top of my head and smiled.

"Bye." I walked out the front door and shivered in the cool morning air. I waved goodbye to my parents and twirled once more, disappearing in a swirl of wind.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kim's P.O.V.

Seconds, I arrived in front of the mansion. Logan walked out to greet me with a kind smile and a warm hug.

"I missed you so much," I said quietly. I started to walk up to the mansion when I noticed Logan hanging back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, heading back toward him.

"While you were in your coma and gone at your parents', I had a lot of time to think about us," he said. "And I realized, I love you a lot, and I want to spend the rest of my abnormally long life with you." He got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it up and I gasped. It wasn't incredibly huge or tiny, it was just right.

"Kimberly Springfield, will you marry me?" he whispered. My heart stopped beating and I couldn't breathe.

"_Yes!_" I whispered back. He smiled and stood up, and I flung myself into his arms. He slid the ring onto my finger and we both grinned like idiots.

We walked into the mansion, holding hands. People gave us questioning looks until they saw my ring, and then they would shriek and run off to tell their friends.

We walked to the kitchen and sat down at the counter together.

"Well, when do you want to get married?" Logan asked.

"As soon as possible."

"Why not on Saturday then?" Today was Wednesday.

"Perfect!"

"Plan it however you want, since you're the one who can make what you want appear in front of you in seconds. I'm gonna go find my best men," Logan said, He walked off with a smile and I grinned. That's when it hit me. It was time to tell the family.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Kim's P.O.V.

I teleported all the way to my parent's house and rang the door bell until they answered.

"What?" my mom yelled. I could see that Matt and his family were here. Good.

"I have an announcement," I stated as I marched into the room.

"What?" they all shrieked.

"I'm getting married." There was silence for about .2 seconds. Then my mom, sister, and Hannah all screamed.

"When?" Kristen screamed above the others.

"Saturday!" There was silence.

"You can't plan a wedding in two days!" Hannah shrieked.

"You can if it's going to be in the mansion's backyard and have the power to make anything you want materialize."

"How will we all get there?"

"I'll teleport you, Kristen, there the day before, seeing as one of you is my bride's maid and we have to rehearse The rest of you will get there via Matt, seeing as he can teleport."

"I'm honored to be your maid of honor," Kristen said, giggling as she said it.

"I'll give you your dress at the rehearsal." With that, I said goodbye and teleported back to the mansion.

"Kitty!" I yelled as I walked up and down the halls. "Kitty! Where are you?" She phased through a wall and ran up to me.

"Hey what's up?"

"I'm getting married." She shrieked, and she sounded almost exactly like my sister.

"And you want me to be one of your bride's maids?" I nodded and she shrieked again. Why do people get so _excited_ about other people getting married.

"Rehearsal is on Friday, I'll give you the dress then." She nodded and ran down the hall, no doubt to tell her friends.

"Kimberly, I just heard the good news!" Storm exclaimed as she walked up to me.

"I have more good news, you're gonna be one of my bride's maids," I said to her.

"Really? You want me to be a bride's maid?" Storm gasped, a hand over her heart. I nodded enthusiastically and she grinned.

"Thank you Kim." I smiled kindly as she walked away. At that point, the chorus to 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World exploded in my pocket.

'_It just takes some time. Little girl you're in the middle after…'_ I pulled it out and answered.

"Hello? Kim? It's me, Kristen. I think I just found you're perfect wedding dress."

I immediately teleported to Kristen's location.

She was in a dress shop called Wendy's Wedding Dresses.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Kill. Me. Now.

I _hate _dress shopping. No exceptions.

She dropped her phone back into her purse an drug me to the back of the store where she pushed me up onto a small, circular, white platform surrounded by mirrors. It made me feel like I was in that awful 360 degree mirror on _What Not to Wear_. Oh the _horror!_

Kristen called for an employee and ordered me to close my eyes the way only an older sister can do. Knowing I was going to try on a dress, I stripped down to my undergarments and they immediately pulled a soft fabric on over my head.

After several painstaking moments of tugging and tightening, Kristen commanded me to open my eyes. I did as I was told and nearly fell over.

It was white, strapless, and the bottom of the dress skimmed the floor. There was a dark blue sash around my waist, tying into a big bow in the back that, surprisingly, didn't look dorky. There was also a veil that covered my face with the faintest designs on it; intricate swirls that framed my face. It was perfect.

The jewelry I had on matched perfectly; my dark blue (if you haven't guessed yet, blue is my favorite color) chandelier earrings and the silver X necklace Logan gave me.

I looked different in the dress though. I was standing with perfect posture, my shoulders were squared backwards, and I was holding my chin up high. But to the dress' credit, it didn't make my white eyes look out of place or my scars look gruesome.

"Oh Kimmy," Kris whispered. "You look so confident in that dress. You're…glowing."

"How much?" I asked breathlessly, unable to tear my gaze from my confident self.

"Since on sale, only 2,000 dollar," the little Asian employee said in a thick accent. I was moving for my wallet sticking out of the back pocket of my discarded jeans when a highly familiar piece of shiny silver plastic in front of my face. Kris and I gave each other a look, and then shrieked, "That's no room key, that's for sure!" We both doubled over laughing.

On one of our family's vacations to Walt Disney World, my dad had tried to open our room door with that very same credit card, thinking it was the room key. Matt, Kristen, and I had all given each other a look and all yelled that at him. And we would never, ever, let him forget it. I mean, _come on!_ Who confuses shiny silver credit cards with light blue room card keys covered in Disney characters?

The Asian woman chuckled softly and hurried off with the card. When she came back a moment later, Kris motioned for me to do the honors of signing the receipt.

Even though my normal handwriting was atrocious, (Matt and I had the exact same handwriting since he taught me how to write. The only difference was every so often I would mix in a cursive letter or two.) I was a master forger. By the time I was 6 or 7 I could easily forge my parents and grandparents signatures, which landed me with signing many papers, but mostly Matt's, along the lines of papers saying that they had studied, or band practice charts, etcetera.

Once I had signed my mother's loopy handwriting, _Stephanie K. Springfield_, the dress was paid for. I was helped out of the dress for the woman to package while I slipped my jeans and shirt back on. When she gave me the dress back I thanked her gracefully and sent the dress back to my room. She didn't even flinch when the bag disappeared. I mean, sure, we don't have to go all super hero and wear masks and, ugh, spandex, to use our powers, but most normal people were a little freaked out by us. (But I must say I don't get why Batman and Spider Man have to wear masks to hide their identities from the masses while Superman can just waltz around. I mean _come on!_ That idiot Lois couldn't tell who he was when she loved him! Ugh. _Idiot_.)

Kristen and I left the store and walked down the street a little to find a store that had the perfect bride's maids' dresses.

They were also dark blue and strapless, and the hem of the dress lightly touched the top of the wearer's knees. The small store also sold jewelry, and I found a small necklace that had a tiny heart locket on it, and a matching bracelet. I bought the three dresses and jewelry and sent the dresses to their wearers' rooms: Kitty, Storm, and Kristen.

After that Kris went home and I went to the closest good jewelry store and got Logan his wedding ring. It was a traditional gold ring. After I put ring into the safety of my pocket I teleported back to the mansion to find Logan.

I skipped up to him and smiled dork-ishly.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Good. Who are your bride's maids?"

"Kitty, Kristen, and Storm. And your best men?"

"Bobby, Pyro, and Scott." Logan looked down and noticed the slight bulge in my pocket.

"I see you got your ring bought." I tilted my head.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm just excited so I went ahead and got it." Logan laughed.

"It's ok. I've had your engagement and wedding ring for a while, waiting for when I could ask you." He grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. I'd never seen him so happy.

"Do you mind if I go decorate the backyard for the wedding?" I asked.

"Not at all." I kissed him quickly on the cheek then ran up the stairs to the balcony that overlooked the backyard of the mansion, the one that had the fountain Bobby, Kitty, and I had hung out at not too long ago. I waved my hand over the backyard, and when my hand was no longer blocking my view, I saw what I had done.

The fountain was centered perfectly behind the wedding arch. The arch had ivy snaking around it with tiny, dark blue flowers poking out. The perfect amount of chairs was set up with a tiny, dark blue pansy on each chair, which I knew would not blow away. It was perfect.

"I love it," a voice behind me said. I turned to see Logan grinning lovingly down at me.

"Good." I then kissed Logan. Logan's arms found my waist and he pulled me even closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in.

We pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Just two more days," he said.

"I…can't…wait," I said, kissing him lightly between words. With that I slipped away to my room for a good night's sleep.

'_Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet…_' my alarm sang. I hit the 'sleep' and rolled over, moaning, not wanting to hear Gerard Butler sing 'Phantom of the Opera' at the moment. Then my eyes flew open wide.

I was getting married. Today. I hopped up, and teleported to my mom and dad's house.

"Mom! Dad! Kristen! Get up! We have to go! _Vamos!_" At that moment, two things happened. 1) I realized that Matt was going to take them to the mansion, so I didn't have to be here, and b) Matt, Hannah, and Collin teleported into the room. The boys were in their suits, and Hannah was wearing a dark blue dress much like the bride's maids' dresses, only hers had straps. Matt grinned dorkily.

"Nice pajamas." I looked down and saw I was in my plaid pants and a big black t-shirt that read, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". I rolled my eyes at him.

"What? Did you think I was going to come here in my wedding dress?" Matt laughed and Kristen, my mom, and my dad ran down the stairs. They were ready, so Chris and I gathered them around us and teleported us to the mansion.

Matt, Hannah, Collin, my mom, and my dad ran off to deal with who knows what while Kristen pushed me up the stairs to my room to help me with my dress, hair, and make-up.

Half an hour later, I was ready.

Kristen had styled my hair to be completely straight except for a slight upturn at the end of my hair. She had worked her magic with my make-up, and was going to put some of that stuff on my cheeks that make light bounce off of them but decided against it.

Kristen and I ran down the stairs to the doors that led outside where my dad and the other bride's maids waited bouquets in hand. Kristen headed on down the aisle, followed by Kitty and later, Storm. I didn't ever once look at who my priest was. All I saw was Logan. My father helped me pull my veil over my face and gave me my bouquet of blue flowers while we waited.

Music started playing, and my father led me down the aisle. The whole time I stared at Logan, smiling happily.

"Who, may I ask, is giving away this punk?" Oh no. _No_. I looked up and saw my brother, Matt, standing all high and mighty behind the altar and grinning. Laughter rippled through the audience.

"I am," my father said. He kissed me on the forehead then walked to his seat by my mother.

"We are gathered here today to see this pu-unk," –I had elbowed him on 'punk'- "I mean, woman…" –he then dropped his voice to a whisper- "you know, I don't really consider you a woman," Matt said and I elbowed him again before he continued. "This dor-…fine! To see this _woman_ Kimberly, marry this here beast, I mean, man, Wolver-, I mean, Logan." I rolled my eyes at Logan and he smiled.

Logan's P.O.V.

I know, I know. Kim is rolling her eyes at me because I picked her brother to be our priest. Who cares? He's hilarious and I know she's enjoying it too. But I really wish he would hurry up. Can't he just go, 'Batta-boom, batta-bing, you're married. You may now kiss the bride,'? But of course not, we gotta go long while he jokes his way through this.

I realized I had dazed and said my vows just in time. After Kim says her vows, Matt's gonna say…

"You may now kiss the bride." She threw her arms around my neck and we kissed.

Kim's P.O.V.

I pulled away from Logan and we hurried down the aisle. We ran back to where the reception was, which was a little bit away from the arch and such. We settled back and got our congratulations from people as they passed by our mini head table to sit at their own tables.

Later, I threw my bouquet over my head and Kitty caught it, and looked shyly to Bobby, who returned a shy smile. We had our first dance to "Come on Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson and the rest of the party was a blur.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kim's P.O.V.

"No, I'm not telling them," I said firmly staring into our mirror.

"Baby, you have to. They have a right to know," Logan whispered, appearing shirtless behind me in the mirror. I married the most gorgeously buff man.

"But I'm…so…fat! You look like a piece of buff paper next to me!" I yelled. Logan laughed softly and swiveled me around to face him, after taking a step back.

"See, you had to move back a step just so my fatness wouldn't hit you," I sighed.

"It's not fat, baby. Your family won't care that you're not fat." I sighed and rubbed my belly, and it kicked me back.

Uh huh.

I'm not just pregnant, I'm 8 months pregnant.

With a little girl that we already had a name for.

Elizabeth Dawn Howlett. Logan hugged me and, after he put a shirt on, I teleported us to my parents house, where not only my parents were but so were my brother and his family.

"Kim! You're fat! Hah!" Matt yelled as he jumped up, pointing. I looked to Logan and he just smirked.

"She's not fat you idiot!" Hannah shrieked.

"She's pregnant!" Kristen finished. Everyone swarmed me and asked its gender and such. I didn't mean to know its gender, but I had read its mind by accident so I knew. I guess I'll fill you in on the past 8 months.

Kitty and Bobby were dating. It was very, _very_ public. And Rouge wasn't all too happy. And get this, Kristen and Pyro were dating! I have one thing to say though. Being able to read minds when you're always around couples just sucks. Immensely. Jean had reappeared at the mansion, but she had avoided me as much as possible ever since I got pregnant.

Hannah's baby was born, and it was a little girl they had named Katherine. At least Elizabeth would have a relative that was pretty much the same age as her.

We said our goodbyes and teleported back to the mansion. We were walking down the hall holding hands when I stopped, jerking him to a stop too.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at my petrified face.

"My water just broke." Logan swept me off my feet and ran down the hall, stopping only when we got to the medical wing. Yes, the X-Mansion now has a _real _medical wing. You have to give Logan some credit, he just carried a fat me down the hall.

"We need help now!" Logan yelled. Dr. Silvers, knowing exactly what to do, motioned us into a room and Logan laid me down on a bed. 2 more doctors ran into the room, ready to help. Except for the young male doctor, who was standing a few feet back, his hands open. What, did he think my baby was just going to shoot out of me into his hands? Freak.

Several hours later, Elizabeth was born. She was beautiful. Logan hugged me while I held her. I just kept whispering, "She's beautiful. Our baby is beautiful."

Thankfully, we already had all the stuff we would need to take care of a baby. Since my room had been at the end of the hall, away from everyone else, Charles had let us take over 3 more rooms: the one next to mine, and the two across the hall. We were set.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Kim's P.O.V.

Not much of any importance happened over the next 4 years, except for little Elizabeth growing up and Bobby and Kitty getting married. I know! They got married! Kristen and Pyro were married now too. It was weird. They were the weirdest match. Nature and fire powers…

Anyway, Elizabeth grew up to be so adorable, she had black hair a little past her shoulders, and she looked a lot like me but she had Logan's nose and facial expressions. Oh, and she has no powers.

None. But Chares and the others still treated her like she was no different than the other mutants. Nothing really important happened until the day after she turned 4.

"Mommy, will you take me to the lake?" Elizabeth asked, batting her long eye lashes at me.

"Of course baby."

"Can Daddy come too?"

"Yes, I'll get him while you go put on your swim suit." She nodded and after quickly patting my bulging stomach and whispering, "Bye bye baby brother and sister," she took off to her room. Yes, I'm pregnant again, this time with twins. One boy and one girl. We decided we would name the girl Stacy and the boy Cole. I was due in two days.

I found Logan on the balcony that I had decorated the wedding from.

"Hey honey," I said. Logan turned and grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey sweetheart." He pulled me into a hug. I leaned my forehead against his chest and sighed.

"Lizzy wants to go to the lake."

"And she wants me to come?" We both laughed, remembering last time we tried to fly there. I looked into his eyes and practically melted into his arms. Logan and I were kissing again when Elizabeth walked up.

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you _doing_?" Elizabeth giggled from the arching doorway.

"Nothing baby, come on. Let's go to the lake." I grabbed both of their hands, and we teleported to the lake.

Seconds later we arrived at the lake, and Elizabeth ripped off her shirt and shorts to reveal a black and white heart swim suit. She ran into the water, giggling and shrieking, and before I knew it she was swimming far out. We never worried about her drowning; she was a great swimmer.

Logan was pulling me into a hug and saying something when I felt a tug in my mind.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I gasped and looked out to the lake. How would I get to her in time?

Running as fast as a pregnant woman can run, I jumped into the air and my mind sent me barreling toward my daughter. All of the sudden, I felt something hit my arm and I fell like a torpedo into the water, and drifted dreamily downward. I heard screams for help, but I didn't wake from my trance until a strong hand grabbed my forearm and pulled me to the surface. I turned and saw my baby getting pulled up by a net into a helicopter by…Stryker?!

"_STRYKER!_" Logan roared.

"_MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!_" Elizabeth screamed. I levitated out, but Stryker shot me with another dart and I fell back into Logan's arms. Logan drug me to shore, sobbing.

"Our baby, our baby…" I cried while Logan hugged me, his tears made dark streaks in my already drying hair. I used my mind to dry us off before teleporting us to Charles' office.

"Lizzy! Stryker! Gone!" I cried. As if answering to my cry, Storm, Scott, Warren, Bobby, Kitty, and even Jean ran into the room.

"They're at the place I was last time. It's his revenge on me for escaping. He thinks she's some doomsday mutant like I was. He…he plans on…" I couldn't continue.

"Killing her," Jean finished for me coldly. I buried my head into Logan's chest and sobbed again.

"I think it is clear what your mission is. Go!" We ran to the jet and Scott flung himself into the driver's seat, then flew us out of the hanger. I teleported our uniforms to the jet and everyone changed quickly. Jean took over driving while Scott changed, and I willed the jet and us to disappear, causing us to not appear on any radars.

Minutes that seemed like hours later, we landed haphazardly on the ground. I couldn't see any doors, so I did a Juggernaut move ("Don't you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut b!+ch!" Man, Kitty has the funniest memories…) and crashed through the wall, making alarms go off. I homed in on Elizabeth and started Juggernauting through any walls in my way, knowing the others would follow me. Now I know what you're thinking. I'm just running through walls while I'm pregnant? Of course not. I had done a Colossus thing so I wouldn't hurt my twins. As my body had started to cover in steel Colossus joked, "Are none of our powers sacred anymore?" But with every step I took, Elizabeth got closer to dying.

I Juggernauted through the last wall and almost screamed. As the steel crept off my body, I saw Elizabeth strapped to a steel table, an IV sticking into her forearm that was killing her. She turned her head to us and smiled weakly.

"Mommy…Daddy…" I ran toward Stryker, my fury building. The rest of the X-Men ran into the room.

"Now, now Weapon X. Any closer and your child dies." Stryker handed his gun to an assistant and walked up to me.

"Ah, so I see you and Logan are married," Stryker said, indicating our wedding rings. "I didn't know if you would have been married when your child was conceived, knowing Logan's nature. And you're pregnant again!" My face turned bright red with fury.

"How are you still alive? I killed you myself last time I saw you," Logan sneered.

"Ah, I knew you were coming, so I had one of my shape shifting helpers pretend to be me. Like I would be foolish enough to wait around to see you, you failed experiment." Stryker turned his attention back to me.

"Now, I obviously know now that your child has no powers, but I have no need for her now, so I'm slowly killing her with a wonderful poison. But, I must say Kim, your scars are looking rather dashing." He reached for the scar going from my forehead to my cheek, but I bit his finger as he reached. He cursed and slapped me. Logan roared and lunged for Stryker, who somehow disappeared. I heard a gun shot, and lunged for the bullet that was heading for my baby. The bullet grazed my fingertips and lodged itself into Elizabeth's chest. Elizabeth screamed in terror.

"Lizzy baby. I'm so sorry…" I whispered as I pushed her hair out of her face and wiped away her tears. Logan came up beside me and we kissed her on the forehead.

"It's ok. I still love you. Take care of Stacy and Cole. Bye Mommy and Dad-…" Her head lolled to the side and she died before she could finish. I instantly put my hand on her chest and willed her to come back like I had with Scott, Jean, and Charles, but it wouldn't work.

"No. No. No, no, no, no, _NO!_" Logan roared. He ran away from the table and started attacking anyone else left in the room with the rest of the X-Men. I screamed in frustration and knocked over the IV that had been in Elizabeth's arm. It came out of her forearm cleanly. I collapsed onto the ground and thousands of thoughts began to fill my mind.

_What did Stryker mean it was surprising Logan and I had been married when Elizabeth was conceived? Did Logan do something when he worked for Stryker? I know he had been married before me, but him doing something when he wasn't married…_Fury flashed across my face._ No! I won't think about that now! He wasn't anything like that. But Lizzy, why couldn't I bring her back? It's unfair! Why does she have to die so young? I want to go home. I want to curl up into a ball and die. I wanted to wake up and find out this is all just a bad dream. None of this ever happ-_.My mental tirade was interrupted by a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down and saw something silver sticking out of my chest.

_Oh my gosh! Logan stabbed me! He's gone mad and stabbed me!_ But it wasn't Logan who had done it. An assistant for some _stupid_ reason had a sword and had stabbed me. What about my twins!? I know they're no where near my heart, but what if my heart getting injured for a few moments hurt them? I heard a roar and the sword ripped out of my chest. Logan had killed the assistant. I collapsed onto the ground and started breathing heavily.

"Kim! Baby, it's ok! You're going to heal any moment now." Logan was stroking my hair, trying to calm himself and me.

"Logan…it hurts," I cried. Logan pulled my body into his lap and hugged me tight.

"It's ok, it'll stop soon." He started humming something to me, but I was too delirious to recognize the tune. Slowly I felt the hole in my chest heal, and sat up slowly. Anyone that wasn't an X-Man was dead.

"Come on baby, let's go home." We stood up and I picked up Elizabeth's limp body. Warren came, took her from me, and carried her off. Logan led me shakily back to the jet.

On the ride home, I couldn't stop thinking about what Stryker had said about Logan.

"Baby, Stryker was lying. I'd never…" Logan started. My head snapped up and I glared at him.

"Don't lie to me," I said through my tears. His eyes flashed to Jean, which made me even angrier.

"Don't talk to me right now _James_," I sneered at him, emphasizing his real name. By now the jet had landed in the hanger and I stormed off the jet, teleporting to my room. I changed out of the uniform and into something else, but I didn't really know what.

I heard a knock at my door and in walked Nate Mondeoura, of all people.

"Kim? Are you ok? I heard what happened." Nate sat down next to me, and I started sobbing.

"Stryker said something…and I can't push it out of my mind." Nate looked at me for a moment.

"He said something about Logan, didn't he." I nodded even though it wasn't a question, and I could tell Nate knew what had happened.

"And it was true, wasn't it." I shrugged, and the tears came harder. Nate hugged me close.

"Logan's not like that anymore Kim. That was the past, the distant past."

"No it's not. Before I came here he was making out with Jean behind Scott's back. Who knows who else he's been with. Crap Nate, the guys been alive for like, 200 years or more." Nate considered that in his mind, then continued talking.

"But not ever when you were around."

"But he has. He was making out with Jean once, right after you came. It probably would have gone farther if I hadn't interrupted."

"Maybe you should talk to Logan about this, and not me. I don't know anything about this kind of crap." With that Nate stood up and walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

So I waited for Logan to come back, but he never did. I spent that night in my room alone, not knowing where he was. I was scared he might have left for good, leaving me alone with my twins. But I wouldn't be able to confirm that until tomorrow.

**The next part of this story will be under the title of The X Chronicles: The Departure of Weapon X.**


End file.
